Once Upon A Coma
by Prongs 4 Lily
Summary: When Snape tries to take revenge on James Potter it ends in Lily and Sirius being sent into a coma, which sends them to a different time period 30 years in the future, funnily enough to Harrys 6th year at Hogwarts. Please R&R. [COMPLETED]
1. naughty Snape

**Once upon a coma**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine; it belongs to the great J.K Rowling!**

**This story is set probably at the beginning of 'The Half Blood Prince' Dumbledore is still alive etc but also I've changed the chapters so it goes along with 'The Deathly Hallows' as well. I will warn you though that the story has spoilers, so if you haven't read the 7****th**** book yet, read this after you've finished! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it. **

James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Peter and Michelle were sitting in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire, wondering what to do with their free Saturday, and the Hogsmeade trip had been cancelled due to bad weather, not that that normally stopped the group, but they just couldn't be bothered to go into the village in the thunder and lightning.

'That's it I'm bored' moaned James, who was lying on Lily's lap while she fiddled with his already messy hair.

'You don't say, seriously why did bad weather have to come today, I really wanted to get my Christmas shopping done' Replied Michelle.

'But it's only the beginning of November, why would you want to do your shopping now?' asked Sirius who was playing a game of exploding snap with Remus and Peter.

'To get it out of the way stupid, I might as well get the stuff when I have money, before I go spending it on new clothes and books and stuff' said Michelle who was scrunched up on the one seater with a book on her lap.

'Well why don't we do something productive then? Like the library or something, it's better than staying here' Lily replied which made James sit up.

'Better in what way, it's a classroom full of boring books, with a boring librarian and a boring forbidden section we can't get into because the boring caretaker keeps his boring cat there to keep watch' James whined.

'How many times did you say boring in that sentence… why don't we go down to the Great Hall then, Dumbledore must be planning on doing something, with all the students that will be bored in the castle.' Said Remus as the cards exploded on the table.

'I WIN' shouted Sirius, making Michelle, who had got back to reading her book, jump out of her skin.

'Boys' sighed Michelle.

'I think that's a good idea Remus, and while we're down there we could ask Dumbledore where he wants us to patrol tonight?' Lily said looking at James, she and James were head boy and girl, they had been officially going out for two months, since the beginning of term, after years of trying to get Lily to fall for him, and it finally worked.

'What about my bedroom?' Winked James and Lily sighed, smacking her boyfriend lightly on the arm.

'Seriously sex on the brain you've got, no smart arse, I mean a real patrol' Lily laughed and stood up. 'Well who's coming down then?' and the group stood up within a shot.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Seriously Snape, these things will knock your opponent out for yonks, just hit them on the back of the head with it, weaker the back I think, duno though I'm just saying what the guy in the shop said, you'd be able to get potter back for all the shit he's caused you this last seven years no problem with these babies' Avery said to Snape and handed him two of the little contraptions.

'Well you have done well, be sure not to tell anyone what has been said when Potter lands critically in hospital' Said Snape putting on his cloak.

'No not a word, good luck mate' Replied his friend as Snape walked out of the dormitory door, out of the Sytherin common room and started making his way towards the great hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Oh all we need, look who it is, slimy Snape, ALRIGHT SNIVELLUS' yelled Sirius as he saw Snape approaching from the opposite corridor.

'Sirius shut up will you, don't provoke him, it's the last thing I want today' Lily said shaking her head and giving James the 'tell him' look. Lily couldn't look Severus in the eye; they had been best friends for five years until he called her the unforgiving word…

'Look Lils I don't control him, he's a grown boy, if he wants to make a joke out of Snivellus' Lily glared at James 'I mean Snape, then I'm not going to stop him.' Smiled James as Sirius was still shouting provoking Snape, who was currently carrying the two contraptions Avery had handed him in his two hands, there were two, so Snape if he didn't hit Potter the first time, He could get him again, and if he got him the first time, he could always use the second to get that loudmouthed Black.

'Seriously why did I fall in love with you again, actually don't answer that, I'm really not in the mood for this…' Lily sighed and kept walking towards the Great Hall, pretending that she couldn't hear what Sirius was saying.

'Have you washed your undies today Snivellus? We might take a little peep later, and of course the whole school will be there, naturally' provoked Sirius, seeing that Snape was getting irritated he turned his back and started walking in front of Snape behind his friends.

'_This is the perfect chance' _Thought Snape _'No one is around so no one can blame me, and I'll get him good and proper' _Snape loosened one of the contraptions in his hand and lifted it just above his head, and aimed for Sirius, letting it go throwing it in the air, it hit Sirius on the back of the head with a thud and a scream. The group turned round to see Sirius lying on the ground, Lily ran up to Snape and started screaming.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, BRING HIM BACK NOW! Why have you always got to be so evil? You could have walked away, been the bigger man but no … always resorting to evil violent magic'

James, Peter and Michelle ran to Sirius' body trying to relive him and Remus ran over to Lily to try and calm her down.

'Lily stop, Sirius will be fine, we'll take him to the hospital wing and he'll be fine' Remus tried to reassure Lily, but it obviously wasn't working as she continued to yell at Snape.

'BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK!' Remus pulled Lily loudly away from Snape, who was standing smiling irritating Lily even more.

'Whatever you've done Snape, you'll pay' Remus said still pulling Lily away, who was now crying.

'_Its her own fault, making friends with those fools in the first place, she was happy with me being her best friend… but she had to change all of it, not accepting every apology I made, making a fool out of me in front of the entire school… I'll show her' _Snape said letting loose the other contraption '_its not exactly Potter, but its close enough' _he finally thought and through the other one directly at Lily's head, who again like Sirius' landed to the floor with a thumb and screamed painfully.

This time James ran up to Snape and cuffed him round the neck.

'WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE? BRING THEM BACK, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' and smacked Snape straight in the face, who also fell to the floor with a thud.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily woke up with a startle, she lifted herself up and found herself on the Hogwarts floor, alone, and she looked around and decided it was defiantly Hogwarts, the East Wing, something happened to her here, she just couldn't put her mind to it what had happened. She lifted herself up and walked towards what she believed to be the Great Hall. Her head was banging, if only she remembered what had happened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius was walking though the corridors of Hogwarts, and noticed the mirror that led to Hogsmeade, the one on the forth floor. He opened it to look inside and it was caved in, the entirety of it.

'_Damn it, that bloody caretaker must have found out about it, I was only here last week, and it's been caved in, the scum bag' _thought Sirius and he closed the mirror.

He walked back down the stairs in order to find some form of life that he recognised, all the students so far he hadn't got a foggiest who they were, obviously new students he hadn't seen yet, but there were so many, he put it down to working to hard in lessons.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily was still wondering down the hall ways trying to figure out where she was exactly, it defiantly looked like Hogwarts, but one could not always defiantly be sure until proved these days. She wondered for a while until she heard someone pounding up the stairs behind her, looking round her saw Sirius' looking really angry.

'What's the matter?' Do you know where we are, Oh I'm so glad you're here, what happened I don't remember a thing?' Lily asked giving the still fuming Sirius a hug.

'I don't know, you're the first person I've seen, But I tell you what I do know, that blasted caretaker has only gone and caved in the passage behind the mirror, I didn't even think he knew about it! And there it was, all caved in!' Sirius said waving his arms around.

'But he can't have, James and I were there this morning, after we found out the Hogsmeade trip had been cancelled we were tempted to go down through the passage, but thought against it, he wouldn't have had time to cave it up so soon, that would take hours, its only been an hour and a half' Lily said looking at her watch.

'Then you explain how it happened?' Sirius said sitting down on the floor, then Lily smiled and shouted.

'YES! I know what has happened, for some reason both you and I are stuck here, there's no one else around and things are defiantly different, can't you feel it in the air, it doesn't feel the same, we're in a parallel universe, where things are completely different, either that or we've gone forward or back in time, which no mater how many people say its impossible, its possible, trust me' Lily explained and Sirius looked up at her lost.

'So you're saying we're in a different time zone?' He asked and Lily nodded.

'We were obviously sent here for some reason, so lets go find out what!' Lily said putting her hands out to pick Sirius up and the both walked down the stairs and through to the entrance hall.

'Hey I've realised why it's so quiet in the castle Lily, there's a Quidditch match on, it can't be that different if people are still playing Quidditch' Sirius said looking up to the flying broomsticks wising around the top of the Pitch.

'Maybe not, lets not go in there, just stay out here, on the outside, its better than drawing attention to ourselves by walking in there however long we're late, if you understand' Lily said pushing Sirius in the opposite direction of the pitch.

'But…' Sirius managed to say before he was pulled away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Great match Harry!' Ron said giving his best friend a high five.

'Ravenclaw never stood a chance!' said Hermione.

'Since when have you ever been interested in Quidditch?' Rom said giving Hermione a dirty look, who gladly gave one back.

'Since my best friend happens to win all the matches!' Hermione answered giving Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'Come on you two, lets go back to the castle before we get stuck in the crowds' Harry said leading his friends away to the exit of the pitch.


	2. good old Dumbledore

**Once Upon a Coma – Chapter Two **

**Disclaimer: if you recognise it previous from this story it's not mine – enjoy!**

Harry, Hermione and Ron managed to escape from the big crowds and become one of the last to exit the pitch; but we're stopped shortly outside the pitch gates by Dumbledore congratulating Harry on the fantastic score. Lily and Sirius were still standing in the background unseen, arguing over what Sirius might have seen as a familiar face.

'It wasn't Snape for crying out loud, will you shut up' Lily argued.

'I'm telling you it was! It looked just like him, but older, still slimy' Sirius said making a disgusting face at the thought of Snape.

'Look, there's Dumbledore' Lily said turning away from Sirius and focusing on the old man talking to three students whose backs were turned from them.

'That's it! He'll know what we're doing here!' Sirius said and started walking over to the small group talking when Lily pushed him back.

'Don't you understand? We're in a parallel world or something along that, he more than likely won't know who were are, just some random weird students who got drunk at the match or something, we're more likely to get punished that helped' explained Lily.

'Hmm I guess so, but who on earth can forget me? There's got to be someone here who knows who I am?' Sirius whined as the three students and Dumbledore started walking over to the castle entrance.

'Yes there's me, I doubt anyone else will' Lily said slowly moving back towards the castle when the coast was clear.

'But how do you know that? If you don't talk to anyone how on earth can we know that no-one knows us?' Sirius argued following Lily.

'It's just to be safe, we need to know where we are first before getting to comfy here' Lily said as they approached the entrance hall which was packed with students who didn't seem to notice them.

' Hey maybe we're invisible?' suggested Sirius who then went up to a girl student, but his arm round her waist and whispered in her ear, in which the girl turned round and smacked Sirius across the face, hard. He walked back to Lily who was know undecided on whether to be embarrassed for knowing Sirius or happy because he made a prat out of himself.

'You idiot… I guess your theories incorrect then?' Lily said giggling.

'Yeah I guess' Sirius said touching his now red cheek and ouching to himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'I need to make a stop at the library, I've got to finish some homework' Hermione said as the threesome we're nearing Gryffindor tower.

'Homework, Homework, Homework, do you ever think of anything else Hermione? Like you hair or boys or anything?' Ron said and Harry put his head in his hands, knowing that this comment was bound to stir a massive argument.

'Well Ronald aren't you feeling extremely complimentary today? All you've given me is heart warming compliments, do me a favour please, and go shove you head down a toilet, maybe it might spark a few brain waves' Hermione said and stormed off down the corridor towards the library. Ron looked at Harry who just shook his head knowingly at Ron, who as usual had no idea what he had done.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Right so where exactly are we supposed to go?' Sirius said as he and Lily were aimlessly walking through the castle, not knowing exactly where they were going.

'We need to find out where exactly we are' Lily said'

'We know, in Hogwarts dummy' replied Sirius.

'No I didn't mean like that, I no where we ARE, I meant what time period, when, such as what if this isn't really Hogwarts, maybe it's a fake and we've got to find a way to close it down, I don't know, we've just got to find out!' Lily explained as she looked around to see Sirius had stopped and looked lost. She sighed, grabbed him and continued walking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Ron you've got to learn not to be so honest around Hermione, remember she's got a brain, she takes things you say seriously, she's not brain dead like Lavender' Harry explained while he and Ron were in their dormitory.

'But I don't get it? Everything I say to her she goes off in a huff, I can't win!' argued Ron and lay down on his bed.

'That's because everything you say is said in a way that she finds offending, like saying she always does homework and doesn't concentrate on her looks, meaning she's ugly' Harry explained and Ron sat up.

'But she's not ugly' He replied weakly.

'No I know she's not, but they way you said it implied that she is' Harry said and Ron looked confused.

'How do you know all this?' Ron asked and Harry sighed.

'Cho, trust me you learn from your mistakes, not that it makes it any easier' Harry said and Ron sighed this time.

'I hate girls' he said falling back down on his bed, and Harry laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Of course, the library! They have newspapers in there, they'll tell us the date' Lily said grabbing Sirius's hand and walking in the direction she remember as the quickest way to the Library, as they reached the Library doors Lily stopped and let go of Sirius' hand.

'Ok you do the talking, me and libraries and books and smartness don't mix' Sirius said weakly.

'You make yourself sound stupid, your not, your smart' Lily said with a smile and Sirius smiled back.

'You think?' he replied and she nodded.

'Yep, now lets prove how smart you are and found out where the hell we are so we can get home as soon as possible' Lily said walking through the library doors, it was defiantly the library she remembered. All the books we're in the same place, fair enough some of them looked new, but they were still in the same layout, there was a new librarian but that seemed to be the only difference. Apart from the weather. Lily looked outside one of the windows and saw the sun was shining.

'Sirius I've just thought, it's not thundering and lightning anymore' she said and he looked at her as if he'd just asked her to figure out the answer to adding two enormous numbers together.

'Yeah… We've been outside, and you didn't notice?' He said and she looked down.

'Well it wasn't exactly on my mind!' She said defending herself.

'Oh who cares about the weather, come on find out where we are!'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione looked up from her book and wiped her eyes. Why did Ron always have to be so mean to her? It's not exactly like she doesn't know she's not the prettiest in the world; and that apart from being smart her confidence is rock bottom. She looked over to two students who had just walking into the library, and we're stood talking to each other. She noticed they were wearing Gryffindor robes but couldn't place who they were, she thought the boy looked familiar, but had no idea who the girl was. She watched as they walked over to a stack of newspapers and she jumped out of her skin when she heard the girl scream. The librarian looked up, gave the girl a dirty look and pointed to the door, in which the boy and girl left, and Hermione went back to her book.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'I can't believe it … I just can't believe it!' Lily screamed as they were back walking down a random corridor.

'I no the future … that's mad!' Sirius replied.

'Oh no, well yeah that's big to, but I've never been kicked out of the library before, I've tarnished my good reputation! What am I going to do?' Lily squealed and Sirius stopped her.

'We've realised we're stuck in the future and your worried about being kicked out of a library which if you think about it you haven't stood in, in about 30 years' Sirius said and Lily looked around.

'Oh dear, your right, oh goodness' Lily said as she sat down on the floor.

'What are we going to do Sirius, I can't think of any reason why we're here, and if we're stuck here forever I'll never see James again. I mean think about it, we don't even exist. The proper Lily and Sirius are out there somewhere, in their forty's and we're stuck here, no-one knowing who we are' Lily said and put her head into her robe; Sirius joined her on the cold floor and put his arm round her.

'There's only one thing we can do, there's only one person we've been able to recognise since we've been here. We've got to find Dumbledore' Sirius said and Lily looked up, knowing he was right. She wiped her eyes, smiled and slowly got up.

'Come on then' She said giving her eyes one final wipe, getting Sirius up and once again, walking round a castle she thought now she hardly knew.


	3. whos Harry Potter?

**Once Upon a Coma**

**Disclaimer: what ever you recognise previously before this story isn't mine! Enjoy … x**

Harry and Ron were walking down to the Library, where they decided to go and meet Hermione, one so Ron could apologise and two because they were both extremely bored, they realised that since the Quidditch match they hadn't done anything productive … it was an extremely boring Saturday.

'So what do I say to her' Ron said again to Harry, who had been prepping him into apologising to Hermione.

'Look we've been through it five times now … it's not difficult … you say I'm sorry' Harry replied and Ron nodded his head.

'Yeah … I'm sorry … I think she'll buy that' Answered Ron and Harry shook his head; sometimes Ron could be so stupid.

Harry noticed two students walking towards him and Ron in the empty corridor, a boy and a girl, about the same age as Harry, Although Harry realised he'd never seen them before, he gazed at them as they walked towards him, when they suddenly noticed him staring, and he looked back at Ron quickly, who was still babbling about how to say sorry. The pair suddenly stopped and the girl ran off in the other direction, as if he and Ron had scared her. The boy quickly ran after her and before Harry could say Quidditch they were both out of sight.

'**_What a strange pair'_** Harry thought as he and Ron walked into the Library.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'LILY! Slow down! Please' Sirius shouted as he was chasing after Lily, who ran into the girl's bathroom. She walked over to the mirror, looked at her reflection and started sobbing. She suddenly heard giggling behind her; she'd heard that giggle before, back at the real Hogwarts, without the James look a like, but the real James, her James.

'Well, Well, Well what's the matter girlie; it can't be as bad as being flushed down the toilet by some rebellious Sytherins, the mermaids almost captured me under that dreaded water' Moaned Myrtle and Lily looked up at her.

'Oh … Oh dear … but … you can't be here' Myrtle explained.

'Myrtle please shut up' Lily said and turned back round to the mirror, and the ghost appeared next to her reflection.

'Aww is little miss goody too shoes stuck in the future' Myrtle said in a squeaky voice.

'Oh get lost…' Lily said silently and began to cry.

'How did you get here anyway?' Myrtle asked and Lily turned back round to face her again.

'I don't know! If I knew I'd reverse it and go back home!' Lily said loudly, and stormed out of the bathroom and straight into Sirius.

'Well I see you've calmed down' Sirius said smiling and Lily rolled her eyes and groaned.

'Please tell me you saw him Sirius, don't tell me that I was just imagining it, it was him wasn't it' Lily said and Sirius looked at her with sad eyes.

'No I saw him; it defiantly looked like him anyway' Sirius said sadly.

'He didn't even look at us, didn't know who we were' Lily said sadly and looked at Sirius.

'Yeah, what's even more confusing is what's he doing in the future as well? But that doesn't matter for the time being, we still haven't found Dumbledore, the sooner we find out what's going on the sooner we can get back, so come on' Sirius said and took hold of Lily's reluctant hand and they walked to Dumbledore's office.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Ron walked into the Library to see Hermione sitting on a viewable table with a big book in front of her, which she was writing notes out of, as they approached her she looked up, gave Ron a dirty look and looked back at her notes, Ron and Harry sat down, Ron next to Hermione.

'Hi Hermione' Ron said but Hermione didn't look up.

'Ronald' She replied.

'I'm … well you know … I'm … urrm … Sorry … yes sorry that's the word, I'm sorry' He managed to say and Hermione looked up to Harry, who was trying not to laugh.

'Sorry for what?' Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry could see the small confidence Ron had completely shatter out of him, he didn't expect that he would have to explain himself.

'For … for saying you're not pretty … I think, it was something like that wasn't it …you are pretty' Ron said weakly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Come on Mione, it is Ron, you can't expect a better apology then that, he has tried' Harry said smiling and Hermione looked from Harry to Ron.

'Oh I supposed so, yeah your forgiven' Hermione said and Ron smiled and congratulated himself.

'You've both missed out on all the fun, a boy and girl we're in here earlier, they looked about our age, they came in, the girl screamed when she looked at a newspaper and they got thrown out, she looked extremely distressed, I was tempted to go and see if she was ok but her friend ran out after her' Hermione explained and Harry looked at her.

'Yeah, I think I saw them, just outside the library, along the corridor, they got near us when the girl stopped, looked at me and Ron and ran off in the other direction' Harry explained and Hermione looked confused.

'Maybe she's practicing for a marathon or something, she seems to run a lot' Ron said not really paying attention.

'Oh Ron be realistic, something is obviously going on, I mean they looked the same age as us, maybe had older robes on, but I didn't recognise them at all' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head.

'Strange' he replied and Ron shrugged his shoulders.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'What if Dumbledore is like James? And doesn't recognise us! We'll be stuck here forever' Lily whined as her and Sirius approached the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

'Oh don't knock it until you know will you woman, you seemed so confident earlier' Sirius said as they stopped.

'Oh no, I forgot about the password' Lily said and Sirius started thinking, Lily could almost hear the cogs turning inside his head.

'Sugar Quills' Sirius said to the giant stone guard and it opened slowly.

'Goodness Sirius how did you do that!' Lily asked shocked.

'The last time I spoke to Dumbledore, he said he loved them, I'm not saying that I actually knew that it would be that, good guess though' Sirius said as he dragged Lily up the flight of stairs leading to the headmaster's office. They got to the top of the staircase and knocked on the office door, until they heard a man inside shout 'enter' and they opened the door and proceeded into the office.

'Professor Dumbledore something terrible is happening' Lily said as she looked towards the headmasters desk, he was sat with his back to them.

'You don't say Miss Evans' He replied as he spun around on his chair.

'Well Hello, Miss Evans, Mister Black, seventh year I'm guessing, yes Lily has her head badge on, Should have guessed, So how can I help you both?' Dumbledore said bemused.

'Well we're not supposed to be here' Sirius said and Lily rolled her eyes, she was sure Dumbledore knew that.

'Yes Mister Black I'm aware of that, I'm wondering more how you came to be here? A prank gone wrong should I be so wise in guessing?' Dumbledore asked and Lily cut in.

'We don't know Sir, it just happened, I remember feeling a massive pain in my head and then nothing, it went blank, I woke up here and round Sirius around the castle this morning' Lily said and Dumbledore nodded.

'Yes I expected a visit from you both today' Dumbledore said and the teenagers looked confused.

'What do you mean?' Sirius asked.

'Well I saw you both today, outside the Quidditch pitch, while I was talking to those students' Dumbledore said and Lily sighed.

'All I want is to go back home' She whined.

'I know that Miss Evans and I will do all I can to help you with that process, but for the time being what are we going to do with you? I think I should place you in Gryffindor as you already have the robes and know the tower well. You will have to change your names while you are around current students, especially a select few. I think Lily, how about Mary Anne Jones, and Sirius, Jack Williams. Is that ok? You are new students who have moved from a school of witchcraft in America, but you were born and raised here in England and decided to return. I expect you both to keep a low key though, even though you're placed in Gryffindor I will see to it that you get your own dormitory within the tower to share. Explain that I ordered you to be in there and you don't know exactly why, if any student asks' Dumbledore explained and Lily tried hard to take it all in.

'The password for the Gryffindor tower is 'Gillyweed' and I expect you both to be on you best behaviour; that means no pranks Mister Black. I will see to it that you still go to lessons and will set you up a timetable for the time being, oh and Miss Evans, I think its best you took your head girl badge off for now, as there is currently a head girl, we don't want any arguing do we?' Dumbledore said and Sirius nodded.

'Yes Sir' Lily said as she took off her badge and put it in her pocket.

'Well I think that's it for now, if you come back before you lessons each morning after breakfast we will see if any improvement has been made, your both dismissed' Dumbledore said and both Lily and Sirius stood up and walked towards the door when Lily turned back round.

'Professor, can I ask you a question?'

'Yes Miss Evans, you may' he replied and she breathed deeply in and out.

'I know this will sound silly' Lily said and Dumbledore cut in.

'Ah Well Miss Evans we all say silly things once in a while, makes us who we are unfortunately'

'Yeah, Well, I saw James, well only a glimpse, at least I think it was James, it defiantly looked like him. But he didn't recognise us' Lily said and Dumbledore nodded.

'Ah yes … you would be referring to Mister Potter correct' He replied.

'Yeah James Potter, remember him?' Sirius asked and Dumbledore nodded.

'Yes Mister Black I remember James, but the Potter I am referring to is Harry, Harry Potter' Dumbledore said and Lily and Sirius looked at each other, walked back to Dumbledore's desk and sat down.

'Who's Harry Potter?' Lily asked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Welcome Mary Anne and Jack

**Once Upon a Coma**

**Disclaimer: anything you recognise before this story was written, isn't mine. Enjoy!**

**During the writing of this chapter I discovered a little writer's block, so if it isn't as strong as my previous chapters I apologise xx**

'Harry Potter is in fact your son, Lily' Dumbledore explained and Lily went as white as a ghost.

'So basically its Lily and James' son' Sirius said and Dumbledore nodded.

'I thought that would have been obvious, you've come thirty years in the future, defiantly enough time to conceive a child at the age of sixteen, seventeen years old' Dumbledore said and Lily nodded.

'Ok, and he's in Gryffindor?' Lily asked and Dumbledore nodded.

'Yes, that's why you both have to be extremely careful, Harry and his friends are very welcoming, but like his parents he is always finding a way into trouble, although it's not always his fault. I know you both are in seventh year back home, but I would actually like you to move down to sixth, maybe get to know Harry and his friends, but please try and keep your identities secret, for obvious reasons. The three of them are excellent company, and I'm positive they won't figure out who you are' Dumbledore said, secretly knowing why Harry wouldn't recognise his mother.

'Ok then' Sirius said and stood up, along with Lily.

'Thank you so much Sir' Lily said and the pair walked towards the door.

'Oh yes another thing…' Dumbledore said just before they left, they turned around and Dumbledore smiled.

'Mr Snape is our current Defence Against The Arts teacher, I'll see you both in the morning' He said and turned his chair round to face the back of them, both Lily and Sirius looked at each other and walked out of the door silently, but Dumbledore could have sworn he heard Mister Black say 'I told you I recognised the slimy git'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'I just can't believe it, this is just too abnormal, I've got to be dreaming, I mean this is physically impossible' Lily said while she and Sirius were walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

'You don't think we've have an unfortunate incident with a time turner do you? Sirius asked and Lily looked at him.

'I guess that's possible' Lily said taking in her surroundings.

'I know this will sound silly, but don't you feel like everything's different? I mean it's the same Hogwarts, same corridors, same pictures, but it's just different' Lily said sadly.

'I know, but give it a couple of days, we'll get used to it' Sirius said and Lily scowled at him.

'Do you not understand? I don't want to be here for a couple of days!' She argued.

I know that, but what if we've got no choice, we don't even know how we got here, so at the minute there isn't a logically way to get back, so its worth just living with it for the moment until Dumbledore figures something out' He said and Lily nodded.

'Yes, I no you're right, it's just in the last two hours I've changed my name, age, time period, and gained a son, it's a lot to take in at once' Lily said sadly.

'I understand, but we can't do anything about it Lily, you've got to come to terms with it, or you'll go crazy' replied Sirius and Lily looked at him and sighed.

'Come on then lets go see our _new_ home' Lily said as they told the portrait the password and walked into Gryffindor tower.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Since coming back from the Library the trio we're sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione reading a book she had received for her birthday, while Harry and Ron were playing exploding snap.

'Can't you keep that horrible noise down' Hermione said loudly as the cards exploded with a large bang on the table.

'Then what's the point of exploding snap, DUR' Ron argued and Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

Harry looked towards the common room door which had just opened, he noticed it was the same people who had ran away from him and Ron earlier, he prodded Ron and nudged his head to where the boy and girl we're standing and Ron shrugged his shoulders, making Harry roll his eyes.

'Hermione' Harry whispered and she looked up from her book.

'Are those the two you were talking about earlier' He said again tilting his head to their direction.

Hermione nodded her head and put down her book and got up off the chair.

'Come on, we wanted to find out who they are, now's our chance' Hermione said pulling Harry up off the floor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

From the door Lily had noticed that they had company, she could see Harry and his friends sitting around the fire, she couldn't believe how much he looked like James, and by the look of it he was winning whatever game he was playing, when she heard a large bang. _Exploding snap_ she thought and smiled to herself, thinking about James and how much she missed him. She wondered if there was anything like her in Harry, he obviously got his Dads looks and love for stupid games, but wasn't there anything that reminded her of herself in him, looked at him she couldn't see any resemblance that was obvious, and frowned. She noticed his friend, a girl, get up and pull him up off the floor, just before they started walking towards them.

'Their coming over, Sirius what are we going to do?' Lily said panicking and Sirius looked at her and replied calmly,

'Just remember what Dumbledore said, we can't go wrong then, just chill', as all three of them arrived in front of Lily and Sirius.

'Hi there' said the girl smiling.

'Hi' Lily and Sirius said quietly.

'Don't take this offensively, and I don't mean to be rude, but you both look a little lost, is there anything we can help you with? Said the girl again and Lily sighed, earning a dig in the ribs from Sirius.

'No I think we're ok' Sirius said looking around the common room.

'Oh, Well just so we're on first name basis, I'm Hermione, that's Ron and this is Harry' She said and Lily nodded her head.

'Oh, I'm Jack Williams and this is my friend Mary Anne Jones' Sirius replied and Hermione smiled.

'Well it's nice to meet you both, have you just transferred?' She asked interested, and Sirius looked at Lily.

'Yes, erm, we've come from America' Lily said weakly, obviously not comfortable with the situation.

'Oh that's great, but you don't have American Accents?' Hermione replied again.

'Well that's because we were born and raised in England, when we we're twelve we moved over there, our parents are friends and our Dads worked together, and they got transferred over there, but they've been transferred back now' Sirius explained and Hermione nodded.

'How fascinating, well if there is anything you need just come to us' Hermione said friendly, and Lily and Sirius nodded.

'Thanks its great to know that we've met some really nice people, we had better go and find our dorm room now though, Professor Dumbledore said that Mary and myself are to share a dorm, you wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?' Sirius asked and winked at Hermione, Lily rolled her eyes thinking it wasn't actually the right time for him to be hitting on her son's friend.

'Oh erm, I'm not exactly sure, there's a dormitory at the top of the staircase, just before the girls and boy dormitories spilt, I've never been in there, its always locked' Hermione said and Sirius smiled.

'Ah no worries that should be it, thank you for all your help, come on Mary Anne' Sirius said smiling and pulling Lily up the staircase until the trio we're out of view. They found the Dormitory just where Hermione said it would be, Sirius tried the door handle and pushed it down, and it opened for him without hassle.

'Must be only of those rooms that are only allocated for certain people, and only those people can open the door' Sirius said and Lily nodded, he noticed she looked a little bit pale. They walked into the dorm where they found two beds, and two suitcases with each of their names on, they opened them to find new robes, parchments, quills and other needed items to get through school without attracting too much attention to themselves. Lily went into a little side room to put the pyjamas on that she had found in her suitcase, and walked back in to find Sirius already lying in his bed.

'Well, downstairs just then wasn't that bad was it?' Sirius asked and Lily looked at him as if he was dressed as a clown doing the can can.

'Are you Serious? That was the most uncomfortable situation I've ever been in!' She replied and Sirius smiled.

'Well then it can only get better, come on lets try and get some sleep, it's been a horrible and long day, things will look better in the morning, I promise!' Sirius exclaimed and Lily rolled her eyes.

'And you can stop doing that Miss Evans, those eyes must be exhausted from all the rolling about their doing' Sirius said and Lily smiled.

'At least I'm not stuck on my own in this place' Lily said and Sirius smiled.

'Well you won't get rid of me that easily, just try and get some sleep Hun, I can positively say things will look better in the morning' He said smiling. Lily got into her bed and got comfortable, no matter how hard she tried, it still didn't feel like HER bed.

'Yeah, yeah' She replied and lent up to blow out the candle so they were in complete darkness, other then the moon shining through the tiny window in between their beds.


	5. Old Enemies Reunite

Lily woke up that morning to the sun blinding her vision as she opened her eyes, she stumbled out of bed and looked around, and she suddenly remembered where she was and groaned loudly._ So much for Sirius saying things will be better in the morning,_ She thought as she went into the bathroom to get washed and dressed. When she walked out Sirius was still asleep, she threw a pillow at him to wake him up, which when he finally did he retreated by throwing it back at her.

'Do you do that to James while he's having a kip? I doubt it … favouritism that is Lily' Sirius whined as she smiled and threw his robes at him and pointed to the bathroom then the time, 8.05AM and Sirius groaned.

'Will you stop with the throwing, I'm very fragile' He said and Lily laughed, probably first the first time since they'd been stuck there.

'Hurry up then, we've got to have breakfast and meet Dumbledore before lessons' She argued and pushed him into the bathroom as he groaned and wished for his bed covers back. He walked out a completely different looking person, in all fairness it took him a good half an hour, but he looked better then he did when he woke up, and Lily laughed at this thought.

'What you laughing at?' He asked as he started packing his bag for the day, and she shook her head.

'Oh nothing, just thinking' She said sighing.

'Remember Lils, good day today, better things, so come on' Sirius said putting his bag across his shoulders and marched to the door in a humorous way.

'Alright Sir I'm coming' She said also putting her bag over her shoulders.

'Hum, Sir, I like that idea, Sir Sirius, it's got a nice ring to it hasn't it? Better than Padfoot; that can be your new nickname for me Lily, Sir' Sirius smiled widely and Lily pushed him out of the door laughing.

'You wish' she said as they shut the door and made their way down to the Great Hall. The Hall was packed with hungry students filling up on their morning breakfast, these students including Harry and his friends, Lily noticed. The girl, Hermione, saw her and Sirius enter and stood up and motioned them to come over, Lily looked round to see Dumbledore staring at them, he looked up at Hermione then back to Lily and nodded his head with a smile.

Sirius and Lily walked over to where the trio was sitting, said good morning and picked up some breakfast. Sirius was deep in conversation with Hermione about something that she couldn't be bothered to listen to, she looked again to the teachers table and noticed Hagrid, who was sat at the end, Dumbledore must have obviously informed the staff of the incident because Hagrid was smiling at her happily, she smiled back and moved her eyes more down the table, she didn't recognise any until she got down to McGonagall, who was deep in conversation with Dumbledore. Next to Dumbledore she spotted old Professor Slughorn, who noticed her staring and smiled at her. When her eyes reached the other side of the table that's when she noticed him, Snape, glaring at students from Ravenclaw. _'He hasn't changed' _She thought as he randomly glared at people, he suddenly saw her gaze, and saw Sirius, he looked at her in a way that she felt she hadn't seen in years, an aching painful hurt look, but as soon as she thought she saw he his head reverted back to glaring at students having their breakfast.

Harry noticed that Lily was staring at Snape and decided to strike a conversation.

'That's Snape, I wouldn't pay any attention to him, he's scum' She heard Harry say and she smiling slightly, he was defiantly James' son, she turned around to face him and for the first time really focussed on his facial features, his nose was James', mouth, even his ears, then she moved onto his eyes behind the glasses and noticed they were green. GREEN! Just like hers, she suddenly felt so much better. She could see herself in him. She also noticed a red scar at the top of his head, but dismissed it, Harry noticed her staring at him, and self consciously pulled his hair over his scar. Lily looked at his eyes again.

'Yeah I can tell' She smiled and he smiled back, all of a sudden she realised that staying here for abit wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, She wouldn't be here for long, she could even have a little fun.

'So what have you all got first?' Lily asked and Harry's friend, Ron, Answered.

'Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Snape unfortunately' and Lily nodded.

'Yeah and me and erm Jack' She said and Harry looked towards Snape who was glaring at him.

'Never thought anyone could ruin my favourite subject like he has, he never used to be Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, we've had loads, six all together' Harry said and Lily looked at him.

'Oh right, what did he used to teach before then?' Lily asked.

'Potions, made that lesson hell as well, he has his favourites, like every teacher has I suppose, his are the likes of Draco Malfoy in Slytherin' Hermione said, who exited her conversation with Sirius to get involved in the main conversation. Lily looked at Sirius who had a look of disgust on his face. Sirius cousin back in their time was dating a 'Lucius Malfoy' it would be a great coincidence if it was their son, Lily thought with a smile.

'His dad got arrested last year, for getting involved with the Dark Lord; please tell me you know who he is?' Hermione said and Lily nodded.

'Yeah we've heard of him, Voldemort right?' Sirius said and Ron choked on his piece of toast.

'Don't say his name!' Ron whined and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Just ignore him, Yeah that's him' Hermione explained.

'Yeah, he went away for a long time, returned back to power two years ago' Harry explained and Sirius nodded his head, Lily looked at the time and nudged Sirius.

'Sorry but we've got to go, we have a meeting with Dumbledore before lesson, we'll see you in DADA' Lily said and her and Sirius got up to see that Dumbledore had already left the teachers table, they continued out of the Great Hall and towards Dumbledore's office. When they got there Dumbledore explained that he currently could not find a way back just yet.

'Don't worry, that was the answer we were expecting in all honestly' Sirius said and Dumbledore nodded.

'We will get you back home though, mark my words, but anyhow how are you both settling in? I see it didn't take you long to meet Harry, Hermione and Ron, are they making you feel welcome?' Dumbledore asked and Sirius nodded in agreement but Lily stayed quiet.

'What about you Lily?' Dumbledore asked.

'Oh yes, they are' She answered.

'I know it's a difficult situation, but I have every faith in the both of you to get through this, but at the moment you have a lesson to attend, just don't try to wind up PROFESSOR Snape please' Dumbledore said, Lily nodded and Sirius smirked.

'None of your little pranks Mister Black please' Dumbledore said and Sirius nodded, knowing full well that he couldn't pull any.

'Ok well you're both dismissed' He said and Lily and Sirius walked out of the office, thanking Dumbledore and walking to their lesson.

'You ok Lily?' Sirius asked before they went into the classroom.

'Yeah I'm alright, I've decided I'm going to try and enjoy this, I am missing home but we're not going to be here permanently so why not try and have abit of fun?' Lily asked and Sirius smiled.

'Amen my gorgeous friend, come on lets go say a big hello to our Snivellus' Sirius smiled and Lily sighed as they both entered the classroom, they sat down behind Harry, Ron and Hermione as the class begun when Snape walked in, he walked to the front of the class and noticed Lily and Sirius, Sirius smiled and gave him a little wave, which prompted Snape to give Sirius an extremely dirty look and start the lesson.

Sirius carried on secretly tormenting Snape throughout the lesson.

'So who can tell how a zenzel can protect you from a dark spell?' He asked the class and Sirius put his hand up, smiling widely.

'Yes Mister Bla … Williams?' Snape said in disgust.

'Erm, it sings a song to you?' Sirius said smiling and Lily poked him in the ribs and whispered.

'We're not supposed to provoke him, behave remember, please'

'Oh Lils I'm only having abit of banter' He whispered back.

'UNFORTUNATLY that's the wrong answer, I'll have you know Mister Williams that this isn't where you were before, in America you may have been a half witted fool but here no-one disrespects me, is that clear? You will answer questions correctly, is that clear?' Snape balled and Sirius smiled.

'Yes' Sirius said smirking, mocking Snape even more.

'Stay quiet throughout the lesson' Snape said and Sirius put his thumbs up and winked at Snape, as Lily put her head in her hands.

At the end of the lesson Sirius and Lily walked out with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

'You we're fantastic in there Jack, it was so funny, you really know how to wind him up' Ron laughed and Sirius smiled.

'Well every greasy slime ball is the same as the next, you've just got to know how to get under their skin, like a bad rash' Sirius laughed and Lily pulled a horrible face.

'That was a disgusting metaphor' Lily said and Sirius kept on smiling.

'If that was me he would have given me a detention before I'd even started talking' Harry said and Lily frowned, But Sirius continued to soak up the glory.

'That's a good point? I wonder why he didn't give you a detention.' Lily said and Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

'No idea, but it was great' Sirius said as he heard someone shout 'MISTER WILLIAMS' from down the corridor, the group turned around to see Snape gliding up to them looking like an overgrown bat.

'Mister Williams I would like to have a private word with you in my office if you please' Snape said and Sirius grinned at him.

'Of Course, Snort was it? Oh no Snape that's the one, yeah sorry about that' Sirius grinned and Harry and Ron started laughing quietly.

'Wherever he goes I go, so you'll have to take me as well' Lily argued and Snape shook his head.

'No I only require him, you can go along with your business' Snape said and Lily looked worryingly towards Sirius.

'No worries, just go back to the common room, we've got a free period next, I'll be in soon, I'm going to enjoy this' Sirius said smartly and turned around to follow Snape towards his office.

'Be careful' Lily whispered to him, and he nodded his head and walked off behind Snape, until he started skipping into Snape's office gleefully, which made Harry and Ron laugh.

'That guys a legend' Ron said happily.

'No he's an idiot, and a legend at the same time if you can believe that' Lily said smiling and Ron put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

'Yeah I do, Harry's the same' Ron laughed which ended up in him getting a smack from Harry, they all walked off towards the Gryffindor common room and Lily took one final look back to Snape's office door, hoping that Sirius was ok.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Now Black, I hope you're enjoying yourself in your little futuristic adventure, but I will not tolerate being made out as a fool in front of my students, you may have been able to do whatever you want back in your world, you treated me like shit back then and I don't want a repercussion of events' Snape argued and Sirius laughed.

'Repercussion? Aww someone's been reading up' Sirius mocked and Snape banged the table.

'BLACK I will not have it! I will not tolerate my reputation being ruined by a scrawny bully who has just appeared from the past, I am respected in this school!' He shouted.

'Bully? That's a strong word. And respected? Snape everyone hates you here just as much as they did back at school, maybe you need to get over yourself, because I couldn't give a shit if you're a teacher or not, you're still a slimy horrible git, when we were at school the only person better then a Slytherin to give you the time of day was Lil, and you still ended up hurting her' Sirius fought back and Snape stood up, getting angry.

'YOU MAY BE PROTECTED BY DUMBLEDORE BLACK BUT IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL YOU'LL REGRET HAVING THAT MOUTH OF YOURS' Snape screamed and Sirius smiled.

'Temper, Temper love, listen. You don't scare me, never have, and I doubt you'll be able to now, so crawl back into your cave, have a chill pill and stop giving me grief, I had fun tormenting you In your lesson, but I only wanted to have one lesson to prove that even though your in authority, you can still be intimidated by me, I'll stop now, hell even try to learn the crap you must teach, but don't shout, it doesn't look very attractive on you' Sirius said smiling as Snape was still red with anger glaring at him.

'If I were allowed to give you detentions I would give you one to last the entirety of your little visit, but unfortunately I've been banned from Dumbledore, he thought I might take advantage of the fact I'm in higher authority then you' Snape glared and Sirius stood up.

'You may be in higher authority _Snivellus_ but it doesn't mean I can't intimidate you, anyhow I have places to go people to see, so see you when I see you, don't wait up to late' Sirius said as he walked out of the office grinning to himself with pleasure, that was all he wanted to do, get Snape angry without a come back, now he could be faithful to his promise to Dumbledore … to behave.


	6. I Know Who You Are

Sirius walked back into the Gryffindor common room with a big smile on his face, Lily ran up to him straight away while Harry, Hermione and Ron stayed around the fire.

'Sirius thank goodness you're ok' Lily said as she gave him a big hug.

'Of course I'm ok woman, what'd you think he was going to do to me? It's Snape' Sirius answered.

'That's what I was worried about, I didn't know!' Lily argued and Sirius smiled.

'He may be older than us Lilykins, but he's defiantly not wiser' Sirius winked and Lily smiled.

'Well I'm glad your back, they were talking about Remus earlier' Lily said and Sirius opened his mouth.

'Really, what were they saying?' Sirius asked and Lily looked round to make sure that no one was around.

'Just that they hadn't spoken to him in ages and hoped he was alright, Harry left for abit to send him an owl I think' Lily said and Sirius nodded his head.

'Least we know we're all still in touch' Sirius said and Lily nodded.

'Well you did say earlier it would take a while to get rid of you' Lily smiled and Sirius nodded happily. They walked back over to the trio when Hermione said she was going to the Library, got up and walked out leaving the group of four in the common room.

Lily started reading a book she found on the bookshelf and Sirius, Harry and Ron were playing a game of exploding snap. Half an hour later Lily looked at her watch and realised that they were late for dinner. She grabbed the cards off the boys (who whined) and they walked down to the Great Hall and decided to go and get Hermione from the Library after dinner, because Ron said that Hermione would spend dinner in the library. About half way through dinner Hermione arrived and sat next to Harry.

'Where did you both say you were from again?' Hermione asked Sirius and Lily randomly.

'America' Lily answered simply and Hermione hummed to herself.

'Which part of America?' She asked again.

'North' Sirius answered quickly before stuffing a Yorkshire pudding in his mouth.

'Which school did you attend? Because I was just randomly looking and I couldn't find any wizard schools in North America' Hermione said and Harry and Ron looked confused.

'Well its not exactly public, it's extremely private, you can't find it on maps or anything' Lily said and Hermione nodded.

'What're you up too? Can't you just leave the two in peace, other than giving them the third degree at the dinner table' Harry said and Hermione hummed to herself again.

'Fine' she said simply, ate all of her dinner and walked off without another word.

'Don't worry, she does that a lot' Ron said drinking his pumpkin juice. Lily got up and followed Hermione back to the Library. When she arrived she saw Hermione sitting down frantically going through a big book. Lily walked over to her and sat down next to her.

'Are you ok?' Lily asked and Hermione looked up.

'I know who you really are Mary Anne, or should I say Lily?' Hermione said and Lily opened her mouth shocked.

'I don't know what you're going on about in all honesty Hermione' Lily argued and Hermione looked at her sarcastically.

'You don't have to lie, I know the truth' Hermione said and Lily sighed.

'How did you find out?' Lily asked sadly.

'Well I heard Slughorn talking to professor McGonagall about how 'Lily and Sirius were doing' that's when I realised where I knew Sirius' face from, obviously it looks a lot different when he's older but I can still tell, but to be sure I still came here, but instead I found a bunch of old year books, and there you both were, along with the rest of your friends, in the 1970's book' Hermione said and Lily looked worried.

'Don't worry I'll keep your secret' Hermione said smiling.

'I don't even know how we got here Hermione, I'm so confused, I must say though you figured it out quite quickly, we've only been here a day' Lily said and Hermione smiled.

'People say I'm quite smart' Hermione said and Lily nodded.

'I can see why, Harry told me that you're the smartest witch he knows' Lily replied and Hermione went bright red.

'Well I wouldn't go that far' she said smiling.

'Does Harry know who you really are?' Hermione asked and Lily shook her head.

'And he must not know, Dumbledore said it was important that he didn't, I don't know why' Lily said but Hermione knew the main reason why he couldn't, not that she'd ever tell Lily that.

'So you're trying to get home then?' Hermione said and Lily nodded.

'I'm in seventh year originally, and we've left everyone back there, Remus, Peter, James, I was even Head Girl, greatest achievement so far, except for making James turn himself around, I call that an accomplishment, he used to say that I was the one getting self absorbed because I'd say it was because of me he was nicer' Lily said sadly.

'You really miss him don't you?' Hermione asked and Lily nodded wiping away a little tear.

'Don't worry, you'll be back with him soon, I'll try and help you get back as well' Hermione said putting her arm round Lily's shoulder.

'Thank you' Lily said softly and gave Hermione a hug. Harry, Sirius and Ron walked into the library and walked up to the girls.

'Is everything alright here?' Sirius asked and Ron looked confused.

'I thought Hermione was upset? Why's Mary crying' Ron asked and Lily looked up sadly to Sirius and then to Hermione, Sirius looked at Hermione who nodded and Sirius' face dropped. They all walked back to the common room and Hermione, Harry and Ron grabbed their bags ready for Charms, Hermione asked if Lily and Sirius were coming and she shook her head.

'For the first time I'm going to skip a lesson, I've got to figure out how to get home, thanks Hermione' Lily said and Hermione smiled at her and walked to charms with Harry and Ron.

Sirius and Lily were sitting on Lily's bed talking.

'So how did she find out?' Sirius asked.

'She heard Slughorn talking, then went to check the yearbooks in the library and found our pictures in the 1970's book' Lily explained.

'Ahh, smart girl, but Slughorn what was he thinking? Did he think no-one would hear?' Sirius said and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

'I guess to anyone else it wouldn't mean anything? It's only because she's best friends with Harry she knows who we are' Lily explained and Sirius nodded his head.

'Yeah I guess so' Sirius said.

'And she's offered to help us, and she's not going to tell Harry' Lily explained and Sirius smiled.

'Well that's a good thing' Sirius said and Lily agreed.


	7. Who Am I Really

**Once Upon a Coma**

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognise belongs to me! Enjoy the story :o) **

Lily and Sirius made there way down to the Great Hall the next morning before they had to go and meet Dumbledore, Lily knew that there'd be no change; she knew that Dumbledore would have no good news and that she'd be stuck here for yet another day, in this awkward place.

'Lily, eat something' Sirius said as he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth, and Lily frowned.

'Maybe I don't want to, I'm not that hungry anyway' Lily sighed and Sirius swallowed his toast.

'Lily I thought you said on this trip you were going to try and have some fun?' Sirius asked and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

'What's exactly changed since yesterday?'

'It's just too awkward here; I really want to be back home, with my friends, with James. I mean I love spending time with you Sirius, but maybe in our own time period yeah' Lily said sadly.

'Lily this isn't a permanent thing, we're going to get home' Sirius whispered to make sure no other student's heard.

'How do you know? You don't! We could be stuck here for the rest of our lives!' Lily argued, she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall passing Hermione, Ron and Harry as she left.

'What was all that about?' Harry asked Sirius when they got to the Gryffindor table.

'No idea' Sirius shrugged and Hermione looked sadly at Sirius, none of them knowing that Lily was being secretly followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily stormed away from the Great Hall, she didn't exactly no where she was going, or what she was going to do, but she just wanted to get away from everything that reminded her that she wasn't at home. She stopped in a random corridor and looked outside a window; everything looked exactly the same outside. The hills were still tall, the lake was still, and the Whomping Willow looked exactly the same, still violently swinging in the wind.

'Miss Evans' said a voice behind her; she turned around to see professor Slughorn staring back at her.

'Hello' Lily replied sadly, and he took this as an invitation to move closer until he was standing behind her.

'Beautiful isn't it?' Slughorn said and Lily smiled.

'Maybe, but to me it's not real, it's all fake, I feel like I'm in a fake universe, longing to go home' Lily said and Slughorn nodded.

'It's understandable, you're stuck here, with no idea how you got here in the first place, and unable to find a way to get back' Slughorn said and Lily looked back out to the window.

'Hrm' she sighed and Slughorn continued.

'What I don't think you've realised is how privileged you are by coming here' Continued Slughorn and Lily looked at him shocked.

'How do you figure that out?' Lily argued and Slughorn put his finger to his lips, indicating for her to listen to him without comment.

'Lily, here, you have a powerful, amazing son who has many of the skills that you and James have, he's a chip of the old block you could say, you have a real chance to get to know him, to know his likes, dislikes, everything about him, don't let that chance go to waste' Slughorn explained and Lily couldn't think of anything to say.

'It's just weird though' She managed to say slowly.

'What situation isn't in life, you've just got to make the situation worth it' Slughorn explained and Lily smiled.

'See I may be older now, but I'm still smart' Slughorn smiled and Lily nodded.

'Thank you professor' she said and walked off back down the corridor back towards the Great Hall.

Professor Slughorn looked outside the window, sighing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Lily got back down to the Great Hall most people had already left to go to lessons, she noticed Sirius talking to Dumbledore in the corner of the Hall, she looked over to the Gryffindor table, and seeing Hermione, Harry and Ron walked over to them smiling.

'Hey you're back, what happened?' Harry asked and Lily sat down.

'Oh I forgot one of my books' Lily said and smiled at Hermione.

'But you don't have any on you' Ron said confused and panic all of a sudden hit Lily's eyes.

'That's because I found it in my dorm this morning, I brought it down with me in my bag this morning but didn't have chance to tell her' Hermione said quickly and Lily nodded, smiling again at Hermione. It was within this quick scene Harry noticed something really strange, he looked into Lily's eyes. He hadn't noticed before how green they were, just like his. He wondered why he hadn't noticed before, and just put it down to simply not paying attention, he always gets told off for that off Hermione.

'So … erm … Mary, what lesson do you have first?' Harry asked and Lily looked up.

'Potions I think, what about you?' Lily asked and Harry nodded, indicating that he had the same lesson. Sirius came back from talking to Dumbledore and shook his head slowly at Lily, meaning they were still stuck there for a day. Lily shrugged her shoulders and picked up a piece of toast from the table.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

In potions, Harry and Ron were sat three tables behind Lily and Sirius, who were talking to professor Slughorn about something Harry couldn't make out.

'Do you think there is something familiar about Jack and Mary?' Harry asked Ron, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

'Don't think so, why?' Ron answered while trying to concentrate on not dropping any of the Potion on the table while changing jugs.

'I don't know, it's just the more we spend time with them, the more familar they seem, I'm sure I've seen them somewhere before, I just can't put my finger on it, I mean have you seen Mary's eyes, they're bright green, just like mine' Harry said slowly and Ron looked at him.

'Do you think she was related to your mum?' he asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

'How should I know? I didn't know them did I? It could be possible I guess, but why hasn't anyone told me about her, like Dumbledore?' Harry asked confused.

'Maybe he wanted you to find out for yourself. That's why they got transferred?' Ron thought and Harry nodded.

'Probably' He answered.

'Only way to know is to ask her, I mean you only met a few days ago, it's not like it will be extremely awkward, it's only a question, if she doesn't know who you're on about then just forget about it' Ron suggested and Harry laughed.

'Could work' He agreed and Ron smiled smugly.

'Its fool proof' Ron said smiling, but as he moved his arm to shake Harry's hand the potion he had been making hit his arm and fell off the table, falling into pieces on the floor, splattering everywhere as steam rose up.

'Well maybe not exactly fool proof hey Ron' Laughed Harry as Ron looked down in shame.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night Lily was reading a book in the common room, it was quiet because half of Gryffindor were outside watching the Quidditch team train. Hermione and Sirius were sat in the corner of the room, laughing about something; all was quiet until a group of people arrived through the portrait hole.

'Good training session?' Hermione asked Ron who had just walked in with Harry, he nodded happily.

'You all should have been there, it was awesome' Harry grinned and Lily looked up.

'Yeah we'll have to come down next time, just before the next match' she said and looked back down at her book. Harry then remembered what he was going to ask her, and looked at Ron for support, who must have obviously known what he was thinking about because he looked at Lily and nodded. Harry walked over to sit next to Lily.

'Mary, can I talk to you for a second please? In private' He asked and Lily looked up, and shut her book.

'Of course' she said and they walked to her and Sirius' dorm room.

'I think this is the only private place. Only John and myself can get in' she laughed and sat on her bed, Harry followed her into the dorm but didn't sit down.

'I was just wondering if you know anyone called Lily Potter? Was she your relative?' Harry asked quickly and Lily sat still, not moving, not knowing what to say.

'If not don't worry about it, it's just you seem really familiar, if you don't know her it doesn't matter' He said but Lily still didn't say a word.

'She's my Mum you see, and you just look so similiar to her, but it might just be a coincidence, you have no idea how often that happens' Harry laughed awkwardly and Lily nodded.

'But yeah I was only wondering, sorry if I've made you uncomfortable' Harry said and went to walk out of the door when Lily suddenly found her voice.

'No I'm fine, sorry about that. I just didn't expect you to ask that' She smiled and he smiled back.

'So you don't recognise her name?' Harry asked and Lily shook her head sadly.

'No… I don't know anyone by that name sorry' Lily said and Harry nodded his head, and left attempted to leave the room until he turned back around again.

'It's just your eyes, they look so similar to mine, I got my eyes from my mum, and it's not a very common colour, their to bright to be common' Harry laughed and Lily smiled.

'No I'm sorry' Lily said sadly and Harry finally walked out of the dormitory. Lily lay down on her bed and put her head under her pillow, silently crying. She heard someone enter the dormitory and didn't lift up her head.

'Lily?' a girl whispered and Lily lifted her head up from under her pillow, seeing that it was Hermione.

'Are you ok?' She asked and sat down next to Lily, who shook her head.

'Harry told us what you were talking about' Hermione said sadly.

'Hermione it was so difficult, I had to lie to him, I've never lied to anyone before, only my sister when she asked if I thought her boyfriend was handsome, not that she'd have cared whatever I'd have said anyway' Lily said crying and Hermione gave her a hug. Suddenly Lily stopped crying so loudly, and looked up from Hermione's shoulder.

'I've got to tell him Hermione, I've got to tell Harry who I really am… I can't go on like this anymore'


	8. I'm Your Mother

**Once Upon a Coma**

**Disclaimer: anything you recognise isn't mine. Enjoy!**

'Lily what do you mean you're going to tell him?' Hermione asked shocked.

'Well what else do you expect me to do? I'm sick of lying, I never lie, and all of a sudden my whole life's become one!' Lily argued back and Hermione gave her another hug.

'I'm not going to stop you if you really want to do it, but just think of the consequences, Lily there are a lot of things you don't know, you and Sirius, in the future, it's different, I'm not going to explain all of it, because it's not my place, by rights I shouldn't even know, I'm just to damn nosey' Hermione said and Lily looked at her strangely.

'What do you mean we're different?' She asked curiously and Hermione shook her head.

'Like I said its not my place to tell you, if you want to tell Harry, tell him, if you think it's the right thing to do, in a way I think it is, but I'm just worried about his reaction' Hermione said and Lily nodded slowly.

'Yeah I understand that, and the last thing I want to do is upset him, but I can't keep lying' Lily said sadly and Hermione nodded.

'Tell him then, I'm sure he'll understand after a while' Hermione answered and Lily gave Hermione a final hug.

'Thanks Hermione, I'll do what's right' Lily said and they both walked out of the dorm room and down the stairs back into the common room.

'Jack, can I talk to you for a second?' Lily said looking at Sirius, who followed her to the corner of the common room, which was now empty of students.

'I'm going to tell Harry the truth' Lily said and Sirius opened his mouth.

'What? Why? Lily it's going fine, why tell him? It will just ruin thing's, make things even more awkward, and Dumbledore said it wouldn't be a good idea, I know you don't like lying, and it must be hard because he's your future son as well, but what will it help Lily?' Sirius argued and Lily looked down sadly, and then across to the fire where Harry was sitting talking to Ron, and then she looked back at Sirius.

'I want to tell him, so I can feel better about myself, that when we do finally get back home I know that I didn't leave him lying to him, that he knew the entire truth' Lily said and Sirius shook his head.

'I understand that, but Dumbledore won't be happy' Sirius replied and Lily shook her head.

'I can't help that can I? I'm sure he'll understand if I tell him why I had to do it, and Harry doesn't seem like the kind of person that will broadcast it to the entire castle' Lily argued back and Sirius put his head in his hands, slowly giving up.

'Fine, Fine do what you want, but if it backfires, don't blame me!' He finally said and stormed off up the stairs. Harry and Ron looked over to Lily who shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Hermione, who was sat in the corner reading a book on the table.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Hermione said as Lily walked over. Lily nodded slightly and Hermione looked back down at her book.

'Then I can't stop you, good luck' She replied and Lily bent down.

'Hermione, I need someone to be ok with the fact I'm going to tell him, because I can't do it with everyone who knows doubting the positive outcome' Lily said and Hermione looked up again from her book.

'I'm ok with you telling him, I am honestly, and I'll be here for you if it backfires, and although he stormed off, so will Sirius, trust me' Hermione replied and Lily smiled at her.

'Thanks Hermione' She said again, She always felt like she was saying that lately, and realised how nice Harry's friends really were, she didn't know what she would be feeling stuck here without Hermione to talk to, at the minute she couldn't even imagine Hermione not knowing. Taking one finally look at Hermione, Lily walked over to where Ron and Harry were sitting playing a game of Chess and sat down next to Harry.

'Check' Ron said looking deeply into the board, and Harry decided he wasn't going to win, so just put his last pawn in a random part of the board.

'Check Mate' Ron said happily moving the last piece; he got up and started shouting.

'I WIN ME WIN I WIN' He said ecstatically making Lily jump, Harry started laughing at his friends stupidity and pulled him back down to the chair.

'Yeah we noticed Ron, but I doubt anyone else cares' Harry said laughing still.

'Oh well, it was good for me' Ron answered and Lily looked at Harry, noticing her stare he turned round to her.

'You ok?' He asked and she nodded.

'Yeah I was just wondering if I could have a moment alone, just for a second, I need to tell you something important' She explained and Ron noticed that this was his time to leave the warmth of the fire place and go into the corner with Hermione.

Lily looked at Harry and all of a sudden became lost for words. This is what she had been hoping to do all night, she wanted to tell him, deep down she knew it was the right thing to do, so why was she lost for words?

'I erm, wow this is difficult' Lily managed to say and Harry looked at her strangely.

'Is it about earlier?' He replied and she nodded slightly.

'Yes, I knew you must have been related, but why not tell the truth earlier?' Harry asked and Lily put her head in her hands.

'Harry you don't understand' she said muffled.

'Then help me understand, what are you trying to say?'

'When you asked me if I knew a Lily Potter, I said no, because technically I don't know a Lily Potter, but I know a Lily Evans' She said slowly and Harry smiled.

'Yeah, that was my Mum's maiden name, was she your cousins cousin or something? I knew someone else in the family would be a witch or wizard; it's not unlikely that two muggleborns from the same family get accepted into Hogwarts' Harry said excited and Lily butted in.

'Harry please let me finish, the reason I know Lily Evans, is because I am Lily Evans' she said looking into his eyes, and Harry stared back.

'Wh … what?' He managed to say slowly.

'I'm Lily Evans, I'm your mother, abit younger of course' she said and Harry finally realised where he recognised her from, Snape's Memory in the pensitive last year, he saw his Mum and Dad when they were in their 6th year, yes her hair was a little longer, but that was the only difference, and he was kicking himself that he'd only just realised.

'Harry I'm sorry I just…' Lily said but broke off, not really knowing what to say.

'But … But how? How can this happen?' Harry said and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

'Oh so you don't know? You've just come into the future not knowing how! You just turned up' Harry said starting to get angry.

'Yes, Harry please just listen please' She said starting to cry.

'Oh go on then I'm listening' He argued and shut up.

'Well, one minute I was walking down a corridor in Hogwarts, and the next I was here, I didn't even know where I was until Dumbledore told us' Lily said and Harry caught on.

'So Jack … oh my god, Jack is Sirius, Sirius is … oh my god' Harry said putting his face in his hands.

'Yeah, yeah he is' Lily said slowly.

'Who else knows? Who else knows who you really are?' Harry asked and Lily's tears calmed down.

'Erm, Dumbledore, and the rest of the teachers obviously, and erm, erm' Lily said not knowing whether she should tell Harry that Hermione knew as well, but decided against it.

'That's it, no students know' she finished and Harry nodded.

'You know what, I can't be around you right now' Harry said slowly getting up off the sofa, looking up sadly at Hermione and Ron who were staring at him, he walked up the staircase to find Sirius at the top, Sirius looked up at him, Harry stared back but didn't say anything, and just carried on up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.


	9. The Regrets Of The Truth

**Once Upon a Coma**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. **

Sirius walked down the stairs and into the common room where he saw Lily, Hermione and Ron sitting on the sofa, Lily crying.

'Hey, I'm sorry' Sirius said and leant down to give Lily a hug, and she sniffed into his shirt.

'We're in this together, and I should have realised how much it was upsetting you having to lie to him, he doesn't look very happy though' Sirius said and Lily looked up sadly and nodded.

'He'll come round, it's just a massive shock' Ron said slowly stroking Lily's back trying to stop her crying.

'He just needs time; I can try and talk to him for you if you want?' Hermione asked and Lily sighed,

'Really I should' Lily sniffed.

'I don't mean to be nasty, but in all honesty I don't think that's the best idea, I can try and talk to him, he might listen to me more, not that he normally wouldn't listen to you, it's just he's in shock' Hermione explained and Lily wiped her eyes and nodded.

'Ok, if you think it will help' She said softly and Hermione lifted up to give Sirius the seat and walked up to the boys dormitory.

'So … your Harry's mum, that's abit mad' Ron said trying to avoid an awkward silence.

'Yeah, yeah it is' Sirius sighed and Lily put her head on Sirius shoulder trying not to start sobbing again. The common room was extremely quiet; everyone else had gone to bed. Lily turned her head when she heard someone coming down the stairs and saw Hermione looking confused.

'He's gone, I don't know where, but he's not in the dormitory' she said and Lily put her head in her hands.

'I shouldn't have said anything, I should have just kept with the lie, there was nothing wrong with it really, it was just me and my damn idiotic self' lily said mumbling through her hands.

'Lily don't blame yourself, you felt it was the right things to do, always trust your instincts, Harry will come round, I promise' Hermione said pulling Lily in for a hug.

'I need to find him' She said quietly, trying hard not to cry, this isn't what she wanted, she just wanted to be honest, not to cause all this trouble.

'Are you sure that's the best thing to do Lil?' Sirius asked worried and she nodded slowly and lifted herself up off the sofa.

'Else I'll just sit her worrying myself ill, so it's better just to go and find him' She said as she walked over to the corner where her coat was lying.

'Wish me luck' she said and she walked out of the portrait hole. She searched the corridors in search for him, trying hard not to get caught out of bed out of hours, she wondered how Harry had got out of the portrait hole without any of the group noticing, one of them would have seen him walk down the stairs. She got to the entrance to the dungeons and decided against going to look for him down there, he was her son after all, and no son of hers would go to the dungeons if he was upset. Then it struck her, she knew where he would be, and quickly ran to the entrance hall.

She finally got to the Quidditch pitch and the wind hit her face hard, she realised how happy she was that she remembered to put her coat on, as she predicted, Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor stands with some sort of cloth in his hands.

'_Invisibility cloak' _Lily remembered and she laughed to herself. _'No wonder Dumbledore said he gets himself into trouble, James gave him the perfect excuse to break the rules' _

She walked up to the stands and stood beside him, she thought that sitting down may invade his space, and considering he said he didn't want to see her anyway, she got the feeling she was doing that already, so took a seat next to him.

'Hi' she managed to say quietly, pulling her coat further round her as she felt the wind pick up.

'Hi' he replied fiddling with the cloak in his hands.

'What are you doing here?' he asked looking up, but looking back down straight after, as if he couldn't bare to look at her, Lily tried not to break into tears as she noticed.

'Hermione went up to talk to you, realising you weren't up there I decided to come and find you, after a while I realised where you'd be, felt quite stupid that I didn't know before really' she said trying to smile and he turned his body to her, but still looking down at the cloak.

'But how could you know? You don't know me at all' He answered and Lily sighed.

'This is James' favourite place, he always comes, sorry came, here when he was frustrated or upset, never admitted it, only to me, I don't even think Sirius' knows he did, I only found out because I found him up here one night, just before we started dating, and he sat just down there on the front row, and all of a sudden blurted out what he was feeling, may not sound exciting, but to me, it was a turning point, made me realise how special he was' Lily said smiling and Harry even managed a little smile.

'But I thought you hated him?' Harry said without even realising it.

'Well I did, for a while, things and people change, James is a good guy, just like you, and I'd love to get to know you, just as well as I know him, we can stay here all night if you want to, doesn't bother me' Lily said sighing and Harry looking up from the floor and looked at her for the first time since he found out the truth.

'I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being a prat, I didn't mean to storm off, it was just a massive shock' Harry managed to say and Lily put her hand on his shoulder.

'I understand, I didn't expect you to be all hugs and kisses' Lily said smiling.

'I do really want to get to know you to' Harry said smiling and Lily shook her head.

'Well I guess I'm not exactly that different to how I am here in the future, and I'm sure with you being my son you know me quite well' She giggled but Harry looked back at the floor, making Lily go silent.

'What? What's the matter?' She asked and Harry lifted his head up and shook it, his hair blowing outrageously in the wind.

'Nothing, I was just thinking that's all' He said smiling slightly.

'So… are me and him still together in the future?' Lily smiled and Harry nodded, yet Lily noticed he wasn't smiling, he actually looked quite sad.

'Yeah, you are yeah' He said slowly.

'Good, and I'm guessing Sirius is still in the picture, obviously you can't spilt him and James up, the person would be in for a good telling off' Lily said laughing and Harry smiled slightly, secretly loving the fact he could hear his Mum's laugh finally, her laugh sounded like an angels.

'Yeah, yeah there still friends' he managed to say.

'Well everything's good then, we're all still together' She said smiling touching Harry's arm again and he felt his heart melt, he realised he had to tell her the truth, he'd given her so much hassle over her telling him the truth, and there he was lying directly to her face, he couldn't imagine what her reaction would be like, he didn't even want to, if anything he would change the course of history, what if she was that distressed she ended up killing herself anyway? He wouldn't even be there.

He decided not to let his imagination get the better of him, he realised he had to tell her the truth, he really loved his mum, and was secretly so happy she was there, it was finally a chance to get to know her, and Sirius was back in his life, his godfather was back, and he really wanted things to be out in the open, and he realised the only way to do that was to tell the truth, it was just going to be the most difficult thing he'd ever have to do, how do you tell your mother that she's dead? Harry then realised that it wouldn't actually happen to anyone other than him, nothing exciting ever happened to everyone else, he was always the one to carry the burdens…

'Harry are you ok, you're really quiet' Lily asked and Harry woke up out of his daydream.

'Erm, there's something I've got to tell you, but before I tell you I want you to know that I really love you, and this is really difficult for me, but you managed to tell me the truth, and I shouldn't disrespect you in telling you a bunch of lies' Harry said and Lily put her arm around his shoulder.

'Come on you can tell me, whatever it is I'm sure it's not that bad' She said comforting him but he shook his head.

'It is though, it's really bad, it's terrible, and I hate to have to tell you it, before I tell you, you have to tell me that you really want to know, I know that sounds stupid, but I really need your permission first' Harry said and Lily nodded.

'Yeah of course, you can tell me' she replied and he nodded.

'Right… well you see … in the future … in the future … you, James and Sirius… you aren't the same … not at all … your all really different, so different that I grew up without parents' Harry said and Lily looked devastated.

'Well what does that mean, what's that supposed to mean?' Lily said as she started crying again, obviously realising the worst.

'You're all dead…'


	10. Breaking the News Further

**Once Upon a Coma**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. **

'Wha…' Lily said, she looked down at the ground.

'Oh God… Oh my … But… I …' She managed to say, shaking furiously and started violently crying, Harry tried to put his arm around her, but she pushed him away.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Harry said, knowing it wouldn't make any difference.

'Yeah … sure you are' Lily said through sobs and Harry felt hot tears run down his face.

'I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have told you, I know I shouldn't have now, but it's to late, I have, and I'm sorry, I just thought, you know, that, I don't know what I thought, somehow I thought it would be easier, I don't know how, but you were being so honest, and I couldn't lie to you, you're my Mum…' Harry said crying staring at Lily, who was shaking, she felt water fall onto her hands, and looked up to see that it had started to rain.

'Please… just come in, we'll talk about it more inside' Harry said but regretted it as he finished his sentence.

'I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! I don't even want to think about it… I can't get my head round it, all of us … all three…' She said and started sobbing again, Harry felt like he'd just ruined his Mum's life… he hoped that when she got back to the real world she didn't remember all of this, that it was just a silly dream she had…

'I'm sorry'

'Will you stop saying sorry!' Lily shouted and stood up from the stands. She ran down from the Quidditch pitch and ran over near to the lake, sobbing with Harry running after her; she fell on the ground and felt the wet grass soak her coat and jeans.

'Just come inside, please, it's freezing out here' Harry said and Lily turned around to him, she looked up to his face, Harry tried to remember what her face was like when she smiled, or laughed, and felt like Voldemort himself that he made her so upset.

'Just please leave me alone, please … I want to be alone…' She said turning back round to face the lake, her back turned to Harry.

'Mum…'

'DON'T … Don't say that … please … please just go' She shouted, Lily didn't turn back round but she heard Harry sigh, say sorry quietly and walk off back to the castle. Lily looked out to the Lake, her head was spinning, and she felt faint and sick, physically sick, like her whole world had collapsed.

'James … I miss you … I love you so much, I need you' Lily sobbed to herself, feeling more alone that she ever had before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP'

'Mister Potter! Will not shout in the Hospital Wing please, people are sick, if you want to shout like that, go outside' He heard the Matron say.

James had felt lost for days, he hardly slept or ate, he didn't go to lessons, and he spent all his time at Lily and Sirius' bedside.

'They need to wake up… why haven't they woken up … I'm going to kill Snivellus when I get my hands on him, the dirty, filthy…'

'MISTER POTTER'

'Sorry…'

'James, they will get out of this, I promise you' Remus said putting his arm around James shoulder.

'What if they don't? It's been four days! What am I going to do Moony? What am I going to do without her?' James said and put his head in his hands, not wanting to show his friends he was about to cry.

'She will! She's a strong girl, and Sirius, nothing has spilt you up so far, just keep faith' Remus replied.

'Augh! Why haven't they woken up, I need them!' James groaned as the matron walked over.

'They are both in serious comas Mister Potter, when they've finished what they're both doing, they'll wake up… I assure you, please try and get some sleep and maybe a bite to eat, you'll feel much more positive about their health tomorrow' the matron said and James nodded.

'She's right James' Michelle said from the corner of the room, the whole situation had caused her just as much pain as James, but she was trying to stay strong but everyone else.

'Hmm … I don't want to leave them' James argued but the matron shook her head.

'Well I'm sorry to say this Mister Potter but you're band from the Hospital Wing until tomorrow morning, I suggest some sleep, and maybe a shower' the Matron said, nodding for Remus and Michelle to try and get James out of the Hospital Wing, for his own good, Remus had never seen him so ill in all of their friendship.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rain was still beating down outside, Harry walked into the common room to find everyone still awake.

'Harry, thank goodness, where's Lily?' Hermione asked giving Harry a hug.

'You're soaking let me go and get you a towel to dry off' Sirius said walking off to the bathroom.

'I told Lily the truth, you know about her and my Dad and Sirius, I couldn't lie to her, she had the decency to tell me the truth, and I couldn't lie to her, she wanted to know all this stuff, and I couldn't lie Hermione I couldn't' Harry said as he started to cry again, Hermione pulled him into a strong hug and Ron patted his back, Hermione moved away and lifted him head up so he was looking into her eyes.

'Harry, you did the right thing, she was going to find out anyway, it was better it came from you' She said and Harry tried to nod, but couldn't feel a bone in his body, he tried to compose himself as Sirius walked back in with a towel.

'There you go mate, did Lily catch up with you? Is she alright?' Sirius asked throwing the towel at Harry, Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, mainly for help, he didn't think he could pass on the news again, it was too difficult the first time.

'Sirius we need to tell you something' Hermione said, grabbing his arm and moving him over to the sofa.

'And it's something really bad, terrible actually…' Ron struggled to say.

'What?' Sirius asked confused.

'Where's Lily?' She asked again.

'She's out by the lake, she didn't want to come in, because I told her what we're about to tell you' Harry managed to say, trying to stop himself from tearing up again.

'What's the matter with her, will you just tell me please!' Sirius said and Hermione looked at Harry sadly, he knew that he would have to tell Sirius, he couldn't let anyone else do it.

'Before I tell you, I'm so sorry, I really am …' Harry said and Sirius started looking impatient.

'Just tell me!'

'Well, you see in the future, my mum and dad, Lily and James, well their not really here anymore, they died, fifteen years ago' Harry said sadly and Sirius put his head in his hands.

'Oh no, no, that's awful… oh no, I … I just don't know what to say … I … well who brought you up?' Sirius asked lifting his head back up.

'My auntie and uncle, Lily's sister and her husband' Harry managed to say and could imagine what the next question would be.

'Well why couldn't you come to me? I'm guessing I would have still been around, I would have given you a better living style that what I'm guessing they would' Sirius argued.

'You we're there, Dumbledore just thought it best I went to live with the Dursley's, the only thing is, you're kind of not here anymore, you died … two years ago, in the Ministry of Magic offices' Harry said looking down at the floor… he couldn't look at Sirius, he couldn't face the hurt that was on his face … the disappointment, the sadness.

'Oh God … How can I be… I just … I was just … hmm' Sirius said sliding off the sofa and onto the floor, banging his leg off the table.

'I need to find Lily' He said, getting up off the floor and pushing past Harry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily had gotten up off the soggy ground, she was walking around the grounds, not knowing where she was going, she just wanted to walk, walk away … from everywhere. She was still sobbing, her head still banging.

She suddenly stopped when she heard a noise; it wasn't a loud noise, but enough to stop her continuous walking.

She looked up and she was next to Hagrid's hut, the noise she heard was a dog barking and Hagrid laughing. It occurred to her she hadn't seen Hagrid since she came to this crazy world… she only saw him at the teachers desk on their first morning. She was really close to Hagrid in her own world, went round every other night to talk to him. She ran up the steps to the front door and knocked hard… she heard the dog bark louder and Hagrid get up off of his seat to open the door.

'Hi Hagrid' She said as he opened the door.

'Lily' He sighed and opened the door wider to invite her in.


	11. Making Sense Of The Situation

A/N: Hey … sorry I haven't updated since Christmas! I've been mega busy with college etc!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognised before reading this story; it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

Lily sat down in Hagrid's hut, tears still running down her face. Hagrid bent down to put the fire on and Fang was jumping up Lily.

'So … Cup of tea?' Hagrid asking Lily, who looked up sadly and nodded, He went over to this little pot and boiled it over the fire, soon turning back to Lily.

'Oh Lily, What's the matter?' He asked and Lily started sobbing even more.

'Hagrid … oh Hagrid … Why did I have to come here … why? I was so happy … and now everything's messed up' Lily sad in between sobs and Hagrid moved over to her and put his big arm around her tiny shoulders.

'I understand its difficult lying to everyone Lily, but Dumbledore's right, it's for the best' Hagrid said awkwardly, looking after crying girls wasn't really his strong point, Hermione had come to him once or twice crying, and this wasn't any easier.

'Harry knows Hagrid … I didn't lie to him…' Lily said putting her head in her hands, the tears falling faster; just thinking about Harry made her feel sick.

'Oh … Right ok… Well it's good to see you anyway' Hagrid said on edge … he really was lost for words.

'Why because I'm dead?' Lily said looking up to Hagrid, who looked down straight away.

'Oh so you know then…' He answered and she nodded.

'Yeah apparently honesty with Harry goes two ways, I tell him something he has to tell me something, unfortunately it was that myself, James and Sirius are all dead here … unfortunate …' Lily said as the pot squealed over by the fire, indicating that the water had boiled. Hagrid got up slowly and walked over to the fire, grabbing the pot and pouring the hot water into two mugs and handing one over to Lily. Who took it and put it straight down on the table in front of her.

'I hated it here at first, then I started warming to the idea that it was a change, it was an adventure, now I don't know where I am, I'm lost … and I really do just want to go home … I hate it …' Lily said rubbing her hand over her forehead.

'Lily I'm sorry' Hagrid said but Lily cut him off.

'Its fine, not your fault I'm dead is it … or are u secretly an axe murderer in a secret life' Lily said and Hagrid smiled.

'No thankfully not, but I am sorry, Harry shouldn't have told you, He probably thought it was the right thing to do knowing Harry, but still…' Hagrid said and Lily nodded.

'You know he is so much like you and James its shocking, you know since you didn't bring him up …' Harry said and then cut himself off, realising he was probably saying the wrong thing.

'Yeah I've heard' Lily sighed.

'All that matters really Lily is that in the life you belong, back then, you're alive and well. And here, even though you may have passed on, you're still loved by a lot of people, Harry included … every time someone mentions you or James, He gets really excited and happy, he loves you both so much, that's easy to see … Harry hasn't had the easiest life, living with your sister and brother in law was hard on him, him leaving the place was probably the best thing that's ever happened to him' Hagrid explained and Lily lifted her head.

'Harry lives with Petunia and that mongrel?' Lily said disgusted and Hagrid nodded.

'Yeah, Dumbledore decided it was the best place for him, it was complicated' Hagrid managed to say and Lily stood up.

'No you mean it'll be to hard for me to here … how am I supposed to go back home now and live with this, knowing that as I hit my twenties I'm gonna pop my clogs' Lily said getting angry.

'Lily … calm down! This is exactly why Dumbledore set up these fake identities, so a situation like this wouldn't turn up' Hagrid explained and Lily sighed.

'Yeah so we didn't know the truth' She said and sat back down slowly, she turned her head when she heard a bang on Hagrid's front door, she looked at him as he got up to see who it was, he opened the door to Sirius standing there, soaked through due to the rain.

'Is she here?' Sirius asked and Hagrid nodded, opening the door wider for Sirius to come in, as he shut the door Hagrid grabbed a towel that was behind the door, and threw it over Sirius for him to get dried off.

'Are you ok?' Sirius asked while approaching Lily and pulling her into a big hug.

'No … I hate this place Sirius …I want to go home … even though technically I don't know where home is, as I'll go back knowing our fate anyway' Lily said sadly pulling away from the hug.

'I no it's really messed me up' Sirius said with a single tear running down his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Harry, come on just come out … please' Hermione said outside the boys dormitory bathroom, Harry had locked himself in there after Sirius had left the common room.

'Yeah come on mate, it'll be ok' Ron added and they could hear Harry sarcastically laugh through the door.

'Yeah sure it is, I've just ruined my Mums and God Fathers lives, why was I stupid enough to open my big mouth!' Harry shouted and Hermione rested her head against the shut door, she tried really hard to take in all the events from tonight, it seemed really difficult, everything had moved so fast, and everything had changed, and she wondered weather or not for the better…

'Harry please, you did what you thought was right, and it was right, it wasn't fair on you to lie to them, you did the right thing, how do you know they'll even remember this when they get back to their own world? They more than likely wont, I've read loads of stories in my history books about people, who have accidentally travelled in time and can't remember even going, they know they went somewhere, but can't remember where or what happened, what if that's the case? You'll be kicking yourself …' Hermione explained and Ron smiled at her, hoping she had a breakthrough.

'Yeah well it'll be hard to kick myself if they remember and I end up not being born' Harry shouted, through what Hermione guessed as tears.

'Harry if that was the case we wouldn't be having this conversation, history would have changed the second you had told her, which initially it didn't because you're still here in the flesh, now stop being so dramatic, I know a big thing has happened, but you need to be an adult about it, you can't change the past Harry, you know that better than anyone I know … so please just come out' Hermione said and was greeted with silence. Ron and Hermione looked sadly at each other, knowing they weren't getting anywhere, and slowly turned away and went back down to the common room. Inside the bathroom Harry was staring out of the open window out to the grounds, wondering if Hermione was right, this was a question fit for Dumbledore; So Harry got himself up and walked into his dormitory to look for his invisibility cloak.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'We'll be ok Lils … I promise' Sirius said stealing a sip of Lily's tea.

'How can you say that while when we're talking we've probably been blown up' Lily argued.

'Well there are worse ways to go' Sirius said smiling.

'How can you find this funny Sirius?' Lily said giving her friend glares.

'Because Lily, it really got to me, it did, it would to anyone, and I've just realised, why be depressed … lets live our lives the way we would have, everyone dies at some point, what if we died for a good cause, protecting people, being heroes… isn't that a better way to go then to be remembered as dull, boring and depressive' Sirius argued and Lily pondered this point.

'I guess you're right …' she said quietly and he nodded, along with Hagrid.

'And here, you get to spend time with the Son you never had a chance to really get to know…' Sirius said and Lily nodded, and eventually smiled a little bit.

'Hmm… I guess you are right… but after what I said to Harry … he'll never want to talk to me again!' Lily said sadly and Hagrid cut in.

'You'll be surprised, what did I tell you earlier Lily, Harry loves you … he'd do anything to have you in his life, and even if it's only for a brief time, he'd do anything to have you back, and here you are, he's not going to let this get in his way, trust me' Hagrid said and Lily looked up.

'How do you know that?'

'Because I've known Harry a long time; and like I said' he's more like you than you think' He said smiling, along with an eventually smiling Lily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Professor …'

'Harry, what a surprise, sit down' Dumbledore said looking up from his pensive and walking over to his desk.

'What's this visit in aid of?'

'Well, I know about my Mum, and Sirius, and I think I reacted badly, really badly, I kind of told them that they were dead, not in a way to get back at them, I just, had a spasm I guess, I had this big voice in my head telling me it'll be better if I told them, if I told them the truth, and they both flew off the handle…' Harry explained.

'As to be expected, it's a big shock. You do realise I told Lily and Sirius specifically not to tell people their true identity from students, you and your friends included, so a situation like this wouldn't come into the equation' Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

'I know professor, and I can't believe how stupid I've been telling them about everything' Harry said looking down.

'Where are they both now?' Dumbledore asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

'Well knowing those two it could be anywhere…' Dumbledore said with a smile.

'Professor the real reason I came here, was to ask you a question, when my Mum and Sirius return to their real time, will they still remember everything I've told them?' Harry said awkwardly, and Dumbledore raised himself up from his seat and walked over to his pensive.

'I'm not sure Harry, before you arrived I was trying to locate this situation through my pensive, but all I can seem to recall is Mr Black and Miss Evans being in some sort of coma for a few weeks, but saying that I doubt highly they would have remembered, else the course of history would have changed…' Dumbledore said but Harry cut him off.

'Immediately yeah Hermione said that' Harry finished and Dumbledore nodded his head.

'Smart girl that Miss Granger. If it changed the course of history you would either not be here, we wouldn't be having this conversation, or you would still have your parents or a few more memories of them then you had before. Just think back a while, do you remember anything that you didn't before' Dumbledore said and Harry shut his eyes, retracing his memory for any sort of difference and opened his eyes again.

'No nothing, everything is just blank…' Harry said sadly.

'Well then you've answered your own question. Generally when people are in a coma, their mind or soul travels to a different place, they know that they have been somewhere, but when they wake up it seems like a distant dream … So don't worry Mr Potter, although I would prefer it if you kept this piece of information to yourself. I'm trying particularly hard to try and send Mr Black and Miss Evans back to their original time, which at the moment is being rather useless' Dumbledore explaned and Harry nodded.

'But wouldn't it be better if they knew that?' Harry said and Dumbledore shook his head,

'I'm sure they have enough problems and thoughts to deal with, without the trouble of something else, why worry them about something they won't even remember…' Dumbledore said with a tilted smile and Harry smiled back slowly, getting up off his seat, thanking the professor and walked out of the office back to the Gryffindor common room.


	12. Friend From The Past?

**Disclaimer: **Nothing you recognise belongs to me, all to J.K ROWLING.

Lily and Sirius had left Hagrid's hut twenty minutes ago, they were now just aimlessly walking around the castle, talking about the people that they'd left behind back in their own world.

'I miss James as well you know' Sirius said and Lily nodded.

'I know you do, it's what makes this so difficult, the fact I can't bare to be without him' Lily said and Sirius laughed.

'You soppy git, considering this time last year you could have easily killed him with one easy glare, you seem pretty damn smitten' Sirius said and he noticed Lily flush a violent red.

'Well it was easy back then, now whenever he gets me mad I just start laughing, I really love him you know, just don't tell him I told you that, his ego would go through the roof' Lily said and Sirius nodded.

'So you've not even said 'I love you' to each other yet? I thought James would have done that on the first date' Sirius smiled and Lily laughed, pretty loudly, which made random students turn around from their random conversations around them.

'No he didn't, which makes this hard as well, what if something happens and we're stuck here? What if Dumbledore can't get us back? Then we're stranded, him never knowing how I really felt' Lily felt her pace slowly down as she came to a stand still in the corridor, and slowly leaned against the wall.

'Lily, James knows how you feel, and honestly you must be a prized Muppet if you don't realise how much he loves you' Sirius said smiling and Lily smiled faintly back.

'I know deep down he does, but it would have been nice to hear him say it, and really mean it, knowing that I could say it back easily' Lily sighed and Sirius nodded, knowing exactly how she felt, but not about James (obviously).

'I know Hun, but at the minute we can't dwell on things like that, we've got to concentrate on getting back, and while we're here, just enjoying ourselves, you know like we should' Sirius said poking Lily lightly in the face smiling.

'Well come on then, I better go and apologise to Harry as well' Lily said lifting herself back up from her slouching position on the wall.

'Yeah that would be a good idea' He replied and they made their way back to the common room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry couldn't be bothered with the invisibility cloak, he had none to hide from, and it wasn't as if he was wondering around the castle in the dead of night, it was only six thirty. Harry felt like an entire weight had been lifted from his body, he didn't know what he would do without Dumbledore, and he always seemed to have the right answers Harry was looking for. He was happy that Lily and Sirius wouldn't remember anything from this whole situation, but he was also upset, when he found out Mary Anne was really Lily, he thought that she'd go home knowing all about him, always having that memory of what he was like, of how much he still loved her and James.

He walked down the corridor from Dumbledore's office thinking about everything that had happened within the last three hours, and only stopped when he felt himself bang straight into something and he fell directly to the floor.

'Harry, oh dear are you ok?' the person said while grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him up, Harry looked up after wiping himself off and saw Remus Lupin looking down at him.

'Oh Remus hi, what are you doing here?' Harry replied thinking directly about young Lily and Sirius.

'Oh I need to speak to Dumbledore urgently, someone has been selling fake unforgivable curse healers, which really make your ears fall off' Remus explained and Harry flinched, really not wanting to know who that had happened to.

'Oh right' Harry said moving his feet, he really didn't feel like a one to one with Remus at the minute, and Remus noticed.

'Harry what's the matter? You seem abit on edge?' Remus asked and Harry shook his head.

'No nothing I'm fine honestly, just really tired and stuff, lessons are getting to me probably' Harry said making up the first excuse that came to his head.

'Are you sure? You know I'm always here for a chat Harry whenever you want, just send me an owl, I know that I'm not Sirius, but I do care about you' Remus said and Harry nodded.

'Yeah I know, Thanks Remus' Harry said and he heard his name being called from behind him.

'Harry, we need to talk' Lily said, as her and Sirius walked up behind Harry.

'Oh god' Harry mumbled under his breathe and closed his eyes tight shut; he didn't even want to see this situation.

'I'm really sorry Harry, I really am, I didn't mean to shout at you, it was just a shock, but I've spoken to Hagrid and Sirius now and I think I'm coming to terms with it' Lily said smiling and Harry, still with his eyes closed shut, nodded his head. He would have given anything for Lily to say that before Remus turned up.

'Wha…' Harry heard Remus say, and Lily and Sirius looked up to the stranger standing next to Harry, Lily looked back to Harry, his eyes still closed and head still moving.

'I don't understand … HARRY' Harry heard Remus shout and he opened his eyes to Lily looking at Harry worried, Remus looking at Harry with a look of fright in his eyes and Sirius starring at Remus, as if he knew him from somewhere. So he did the only thing he could think of.

'Remus … Meet Lily and Sirius?' Harry said cringing and Remus shook his head.

'Oh I think we've met before, but what I want to know is how they got here in the first place, what the hell has happened Harry … this isn't normal… you haven't done anything you shouldn't have, have you?' Remus asked and Sirius nodded his head, finally realising where he knew the face from.

'MOONY!' Sirius replied clicking his fingers, but Remus' gaze didn't leave Harry.

'I didn't do anything, I didn't even know they were here until I got told, this had nothing to do with me, they just turned up, but Dumbledore is sorting it out' Harry explained and Remus couldn't bare to look at Lily and Sirius, he kept his gaze on Harry.

'When did this happen?' Remus asked, his voice croaking up.

'Four days ago' Lily answered before Harry could get a word in, but it was like Remus' neck had froze, he didn't move any part of his body away from the alignment of Harry.

'And you didn't think about telling me? Harry this is huge, the fact you didn't think about telling me…' Remus said cutting himself off.

'I only found out three hours ago Remus, and trust me I haven't had time to send an owl… everything's been going on… otherwise I would have owled and told you' Harry explained and Remus nodded his head.

'Remus…' Lily said looking up at him.

'Remus please look at me … I understand it must be difficult … but please…' Lily said again but Remus didn't move; Harry was sure that at any moment tears were going to roll down the man's face.

'Lily I can't …' Remus struggled to say and Lily nodded, but Sirius persisted.

'Moony it's us, looking abit old there mate' Sirius attempted to joke and Remus laughed.

'Well this was interesting, I'll be speaking to you soon Harry but I really must go, goodbye Lily, Sirius…' Remus said and walked quickly down the corridor not saying another word, leaving Lily feeling like she was going to cry again.


	13. Half way to home?

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognise before this story belongs to me … but J.K Rowling. **

When they got back Lily, Sirius, Ron, Harry and Hermione we're all in the common room beside the fire, Hermione and Ron we're listening to how Lily and Sirius had run into Remus again and how uncomfortable he looked.

'It was obviously an extreme shock … don't take it personally, it must have been hard enough for him to say goodbye the first time, and now he finds he has to go all through that again, I think the way he sees it is if that he doesn't accept the fact you're temporally back he doesn't have to go through the heart break of saying goodbye again' Hermione explained to the pair, who nodded in agreement, but Lily still sniffed though sadness.

'Augh, why did this have to happen to us? Even if we knew how this had happened, maybe we would be able to reverse it, and because I don't think I can stand Remus looking at me again like he just did in that corridor …' Lily said weakly and Harry put his arm around her.

'Well can either of you remember anything from just before you came here, anything' Ron said and Sirius looked down to the floor, obviously retracing his memory and looked up, his eyes wide.

'Lily, we were in a corridor, we were going down to the Great Hall because we were all bored, Snivellus turned up … do you remember? And I was winding him up?' Sirius said standing up and Lily nodded, looking up at him and rubbing the top of her head, as if trying to remember.

'Oh yes! And you went down to the ground, that's it! Snape cursed you with something, it can't be anything else. No one else was around were they? I remember screaming at him, screaming for him to bring you back, Remus grabbed hold of me and pulled me back, and that's all I can remember' Lily said also standing up.

'So it was that scumbag all along! We should have guessed, he'd do anything to drive us all apart, and what a way to do it, bringing us two to the different time…' Sirius said clenching his fists.

'What if its more than that … this can't have been an accident, you can't send someone to a different time and place on accident, or at least Snape can't, it's extremely difficult, takes months of extreme spell binding, so this must have been planned, but why, why only us and not the others?' Lily said and Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

'Probably because we were mouthing off at him' Sirius said and Lily sat back down, still looking up at Sirius.

'No can't be just that… how did he know we'd mouth off? How did he know we'd even see him? It's more than that, that curse or whatever it was wasn't directly planned for us, and if it was it's not because of us, he must have done it to hurt someone else' Lily explained and Sirius looked down at her, and caught her eyes.

'James' Sirius said and Lily put her head in her hands, wondering what James was up to…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'You know when some things just aren't funny anymore?' James growled still sitting by Lily's bedside.

'I didn't think this was funny in the first place' Michelle said back holding Lily's hand.

'Ok don't start an argument, this has been a long ten days, but everything will be fine, for crying out loud they have to wake up …' Remus said and looked sadly and the sleeping Lily and Sirius.

'What if they don't …' Michelle said letting go of Lily's hand and James sent a filthy look her way.

'Why say that? Why do you have to be so irritating and drastic saying that? Don't you think this is hard enough without you being mouthy and saying that' James said raising his voice, earning a 'Shhhhh' from the matron and she stormed out of the hospital wing, and didn't look back.

Everything in the last week and a half was confusing James. Everything was normal and then all of a sudden he was close to losing not only the only girl he'd ever loved, but his best friend as well, he felt like his world was collapsing. It was obviously Snape's fault. It must have been, how else did they collapse like that? Snape must have done something thought James, slowly getting more and angrier, not just with Snape but with himself. He should have protected them, if not Sirius then Lily, he had always promised her the best life, promised he'd look after her in these dark times ahead, as Voldemort was slowly getting stronger. He promised to protect her, and only two months into their relationship and he'd broken that promise. He walked back to the Hospital wing and apologised to Michelle … and sat back down looking sadly at Lily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The group ran to Dumbledore's office. They all stood outside the office door and before saying the password Lily breathed in deeply.

'You ok?' Harry said holding her hand and she nodded and smiled, squeezing his hand.

'Yeah just thinking about what happens when we enter the office, we could be going home, in an hour or so I'll be back home' Lily said smiling and Harry looked back at her smiling, but the hint of sadness was obvious in his eyes, and she noticed.

'Sugar Quills' Sirius said and the gargoyle moved out of the way for the students and the stairway appeared to the office, the friends walked up and stopped outside the door and knocked. They heard a muffle of voices and the movement of someone from the other side of door, before it opened and the group looked up to Remus.

'Oh … I forgot you'd come to see Dumbledore' Harry said uncomfortably, and Remus turned around slowly and the group walked into Dumbledore's office.

'Professor we know how all this happened… it was Snape' Sirius said looking at Dumbledore and they heard a quiet laugh from behind them, looking at Remus, who when he noticed he was being stared at stopping laughing and looked down at the ground, trying to ignore the fact Lily and Sirius were there. Hermione walked up to Remus while the rest of the group spoke to Dumbledore.

'Their really confused you know … you should try talking to them, might make you all feel better' Hermione said and Remus shook his head.

'Its to hard Hermione, I'm only just getting over Sirius' death, and the fact Lily's here again, it's so difficult, when I found out what had happened to her, my mind raced, I didn't know where to turn, with James gone as well, Sirius In prison and Wormtail on the run I had none to turn to … guess I'm not really over losing her, and I don't want to see her go again, she was the only person who understood fully about me Hermione. The lads, yeah they cared and became Animagus for me, but never really understood, Lily did, I don't know how … but she always knew what to say and how to act, made me feel human' Remus said sadly to Hermione who was lost for words.

'Now we had this when you were at school, why do you think Snape made this happen?' Dumbledore said amused and Lily shook her head.

'No really professor, both of us, the last thing we both remember is having a fit at him, and the next thing we know we're in this world, so it must have something to do with him, a curse or enchantment or something' Lily said and Dumbledore nodded and looked swiftly over to Remus and Hermione, who were listening to Lily's explanation.

'I remember' Remus said quietly to Hermione, who looked up straight away and looked over to Dumbledore and back to Remus.

'What do you remember? Please Remus, this could send them back … and I know it's hard, but they need to go back, else all of history changes…' Hermione said quietly and sadly, Remus looked down at the floor and for the first time his gaze rested on Lily, who was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

'You were both in a coma… I can't remember for how long, but it was long, James went crazy, lashed out at everyone' Remus said and Dumbledore nodded, indicating that he remembered the event as well, but only just realised they could be connected.

'It was weird … one minute Snape was standing there taking insults from Sirius, and the next Sirius lay still on the floor, same with Lily… James went crazy and screamed at him, went to curse him to oblivion if McGonagall hadn't turned up, but we couldn't prove it was Snape, she refused to believe us because of our vendetta against him, which was understandable I guess' Remus explained, looking at Lily sadly.

'Well that explains it, but now we still don't know how to reverse it' Dumbledore explained and Hermione looked up.

'I could research it … see what I can find, there's got to be a random book somewhere with the information in' Hermione said and walked back up to Dumbledore, who smiled and nodded, dismissing her. Before she left she gave Lily and Sirius a hug, promising that she'd do all she could, and then left for the library.

'I love that girl' Lily smiled and Dumbledore laughed.

'Well it's to be expected, she's a bright, intelligent and sensitive young lady, quite like you Miss Evans ...' Dumbledore said and Remus sighed in the background. He forgot she used to be Evans …

'Remus' Lily said weakly and he looked up to her, she gave this as a thumbs up and walked over to where he was standing, fawlkes squawking in the background to Dumbledore's office.

'Please help us … please … I understand how you must feel, seeing us again, but please, it could be like old times' Said Lily feeling strange that she was referring to her present life as the 'old times'.

'I need you Remus' She said slowly again and Sirius walked up to her, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore looked on at them from Dumbledore's desk.

'We both do … please' Sirius replied and Remus looked up at them both, shut his eyes tightly and opened them again, smiling.

'Yes' He answered and they both smiled back and Lily grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he looked up to her as she mimed 'Thank you'.


	14. A Mother And Son Moment

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me, but J.K Rowling**.

Harry and Lily we're sitting in the Gryffindor common room looking through random books. Harry had completely forgot about lessons since he found out about Lily and Sirius, and reminded himself that when they went back to their own world he should start going to lessons again.

'There's nothing relevant in here either' Harry said throwing a book down onto the ground and putting his head in his hands. Lily looked up from reading 'The Art's Of Time Travel' and looked towards Harry.

'Harry can I ask you a question, you don't have to answer, but you know I was just wondering' Lily said quietly and Harry lifted his head and nodded, smiling at her. She got up off the chair she was sitting on, put down her book and joined Harry in sitting on the floor. It was late so everyone else had gone to bed. Ron, Sirius and Remus were still with Dumbledore trying to figure out how to reverse the spell and Hermione was still in the library researching.

'How did I die?' She asked looking towards the fire, which was slowly dying out, Harry turned to her looking shocked. It was a question he'd answered so many times, but he never imagined he'd be answering it to his own mother.

'Erm…' Harry replied rubbing his hands through his messy hair and realigning his glasses.

'You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering, it's something I've been thinking about a lot lately, since I found out…' Lily said still staring into the fire.

'Are you sure you want to know … if you do I'll tell you, I just want you to be sure' Harry said putting his hand on her shoulder, she turned round to look at him, and nodded.

'I'm ready for anything now I think' She replied and he nodded.

'Ok, well, Lord Voldemort … you were murdered by him. He was originally after me, you sacrificed yourself for me' Harry said slowly, looking down at the books that were scattered around where he and Lily were sitting.

'Oh … right … is he still, you know … around?' Lily asked and Harry nodded.

'He wasn't, that night when you saved me, it ripped him of his powers. That's how I got this' Harry moved his hair out of the way and showed Lily his scar, she gasped as he had been hiding it from her since she turned up, it was something he didn't really want to explain to her when she first turned up, but he had no choice now, there was no secrets between them.

'Yeah … he tried to kill me after he'd murdered you and Dad, but it backfired, making him loose all of his powers, but he came back. Two years ago, I watched him return… Since I came to Hogwarts it's been a habit of his to get me involved in every plan he has, the plain being mainly to finally kill me' Harry explained sadly and Lily sighed.

'Wow … that's just … wow … I'm sorry' she replied and Harry laughed.

'Without you I wouldn't even be here, if anything I should be thanking you, without even knowing you've saved me from so much … the killing curse, Dementors, you even helped me the night Voldemort came back into power' Harry said and Lily looked up at him.

'How did I help you if I was… you know … dead?' She asked and he sat up to sit on the sofa, Lily following.

'A spell happened while Voldemort and me we're duelling, your ghost appeared, gave me time to get away, with the Dementors when I have to fight them I think about you and Dad, talking to me, nothing else just talking to me… I never thought it would actually happen though' Harry said messing with his hands… it was a rather an uncomfortable situation.

'I'm sorry for making you talk about it all … it obviously can't be easy' Lily said putting a hand on his knee and he shrugged.

'Its getting easier … everyone asks' He laughed and she smiled.

'So what about you, I know you hated Dad to begin with … what changed your mind?' Harry asked and Lily pulled her feet up to the sofa, getting comfortable for what might be a long story.

'A love potion … nah … I was always friends with Remus, I was never that close to the rest, I despised James for always being so cocky and his constant immaturity, Sirius was the same, not as bad though, depended on his moods really. They were such trouble makers, all of them, pranks happened all over the place. James was constantly asking me out and always making me feel uncomfortable in situations, which infuriated me' Lily laughed and Harry grinned back at her.

'So what changed your mind about him?' Harry asked.

'Well I went round his to see Remus in the summer between sixth and seventh year, because I don't know if you know but Sirius had left home and went to live with James and his parents, so when I turned up both of them were at Remus' house. It just felt different, I don't know if it was because we were out of Hogwarts or what … or the fact I'd never seen him out of school walls, but he was different, he was polite and kind, didn't ask me out once. I stayed there the night, he made me laugh. I think Sirius noticed a change, considering I hadn't screamed blue murder at him in over 24 hours of being in his company, we said our goodbyes and I didn't see him again till we got back to school. I found out he was head boy when I got my letter saying that I had become head girl. When I got onto the train James and the rest of them were sat with all my other friends. He was still being kind and stuff … I personally thought he'd been drugged or been infected by some random curse, but no, he was being nice. I didn't understand it so I asked Remus, who said he'd matured, understood why I couldn't stand him and vowed to change, saying I was worth it. He asked me out again and I couldn't say no … he always said how he'd always protect me, make me feel safe, I always told him back that I didn't need protecting, but he knew deep down I did' Lily explained tears now falling down her face.

'I really do love him … I just regret not telling him that before all this happened' Lily said sadly and Harry nodded.

'You can always do it when you go back, you'll be with him again soon' Harry replied and Lily nodded.

'I'm sorry for turning your whole life upside down by turning up' Lily said looking at Harry, who laughed.

'Trust me I'd feel weird if my life was normal … I'm really lucky, I didn't know you at all, I got to know Sirius well in the two years I knew him before he died, but you and Dad, I knew nothing, I have pictures and memories from Remus and what Sirius told me. But I'm so lucky and happy you're here. I know you don't want to be and want to go home, but this is something I'll never forget, and I'll cherish forever, because now I know you, it's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me' Harry said smiling, looking at Lily who was now in floods of tears, she gave her son a hug and looked at him when she pulled away.

'I know that I've only just met you, but from what you've said and told me. I'm sure I loved you so much; to be honest you remind me so much of myself and James, I think I love you even now. You're a great kid Harry, and I'm sure that when you were born I was the luckiest person on earth to have you as a son' Lily said and pulled in for another hug, this time a tear running down Harry's cheek.


	15. Friends Forever?

**Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognised before reading this story belong to me, but to J.K Rowling**.

It had been a week since Harry and Lily had their heart to heart in the common room, and Lily had begun to enjoy herself more and more now most of the drama had gone, every morning she, Sirius and Harry travelled up to Dumbledore's office after breakfast but found that he still hadn't figured out a way to send them home.

'If I can find the route cause to what brought you here in the first place I can probably reverse it, but since I don't know what that is then it's not possible at this given moment' was what he would say and so they all continued to research what may have happened in hope to find something new. While Lily and Sirius were in the Library, as the other three decided that it was best to start going back to lessons, Sirius looked up at Lily frustrated and threw the book across the table.

'I give up, Lils whatever he did it most likely wasn't legal, otherwise we'd have found it already' he growled and Lily looked up from the book she was examining.

'Well what else do you suppose we do, just sit here and wait until Dumbledore comes up with a way to go home?' Lily argued, sighed and then looked back down at her book, frantically trying to find something similar to what had happened to them.

'There's always another way to find out what happened you know Lil…without the use of text books or Dumbledore…' Lily lifted her head up to see Sirius smiling widely, she thought she could see the idea swimming around in his head until he looked at her and explained.

'I know it may not be the best solution, but we could always talk to Snape' Sirius said and Lily's face sank.

'Sirius no, I can't … its to emotional being here in the first place let alone letting him back into my life…' Lily explained and Sirius nodded.

'Lil I understand that, I do, but what other option do we have? He's bound to tell you want happened, you were his mate for years, you may have even made up before you no … it happened, you don't know, its worth a try' Lily looked up to the ceiling and thought back to the look that Snape had given her when he first saw her in the Great Hall when this had all happened, that longing sad look, and the glare he gave Sirius.

'I doubt we'd have made up, maybe civil, but I don't see us ever being as close as we used to be, not with James in on the picture as well, that's probably why this all happened, because I started dating James and spending more time with you all, he hated, maybe still does, all of you, when he found out I was going out with James he didn't even make an effort to notice I was in the same class as him. Not that it affected me that much at that time, I was still so angry at him for calling me a mud… mudblood, but I must have hurt in deeply' Lily said finally trailing off at the end, her voice becoming more and more softer.

'Lily … he treated you like crap when you stood up for him, yeah he may have apologised and apologised, but he still said it, it still went through his head…never ever blame yourself for what he said or did back then. It wasn't your fault that you fell for James or became close to us, and he should have noticed that your choice made you happy, instead of cursing you to a different time' Sirius said and Lily felt hot tears running down her face. She'd never really gotten over Severus' words or actions, and never ever thought he'd be as cruel as he had been for doing this to her.

'Lils, you need to talk to him, try and get him to admit what happened… it may be our only chance of getting back, please just think about it' Sirius begged and Lily nodded her head slightly, indicating that she'd think about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the common room that night Sirius and Ron were playing wizard chess while Harry and Lily watched and Hermione sat reading a book against the fire.

'This game isn't the same after you've played a Knight in real life, kind of takes the fun out of the game' Ron whined and Harry smiled, those days seemed centuries ago.

'I beg your pardon … a knight in real life? Explain please' Lily said smiling and Ron looked at her happily, being able to tell the story.

'Well in our first year of school, Hogwarts was hiding the Philosophers stone in its underground and was guarded by all sorts of things, a dog, potions, keys and a giant chess set… well you no who was after was after the stone to bring him back to life and we had to get to it before he did, so me, Harry and Hermione all went down and had to play real life chess, thought that would be the most exciting moment of my life, forgot I was best friends with Harry Potter' Ron said smiling at Harry, who laughed.

'Well sorry for being such a burden and giving you a not so quiet life' Harry said while laughing, looking at Sirius who looked highly impressed and Lily who looked impressed but also quite concerned.

'But, you could have gotten hurt or died or anything, what made you go and get it?' Lily asked Harry who shrugged his shoulders.

'It seemed like the right thing to do, like everything I tend to do really thinking back, our defence against the arts teacher was helping Voldemort' Ron squealed slightly but Harry ignored him 'get to the stone, so course we didn't think it was him in the first place, we thought it was Snape, got abit of a shock when I finally got down into the chamber' Harry said shuddering thinking back to seeing Voldemorts head in the back of Quirrell's. At hearing Snape's name Lily's head shot up, she had not told Harry about her and Severus' friendship, it seemed like the right thing to do because he seemed to have inherited James' vendetta against him.

'You'll have to excuse me I just need to pop to the bathroom; I'll be back in a bit' Lily said getting up and going to the common room entrance and walking out of the portrait hole, she faintly heard Ron say that there was a bathroom in their dormitories, obviously Lily knew this but it wasn't the bathroom she really required.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily slowly walked down to the first floor and through a classroom door, She realised she forgot to ask Harry for his invisibility cloak and that if filch caught her she would more than likely get into trouble.

She walked through the back door to the classroom and found engraved on another door in front of her _**'Professor Severus Snape – Defence Against the Dark Arts'**_, she opened the door slightly, not even thinking about knocking, having the door slammed back in her face, she wasn't ready for that …

She peered into the room and found the man she was in search of, reading the Daily Prophet silently in the well lit room, she looked around the room and saw all of Snape's belongings scattered around the room, she looked towards him again and moved herself further into the room so she could be heard, Snape looked up from his paper, which he dropped onto the desk when his eyes settled on Lily.

'Severus…' She said quietly and he frowned.

'Do you always walk into professors study's without knocking or asking permission?' He said, and Lily detected a sound between bitterness and sadness in his voice, she moved towards his desk slowly as if he'd shout at her at any moment.

'Severus I need to talk to you, please' Lily said and he moved his hand out to point his wand at a chair sitting in the corner of the room and it was suddenly behind Lily as she sat down.

'Go ahead' he answered and she breathed in heavily, this was just as hard as she thought it would be, in her world she hadn't properly spoken to her old best friend in about a year or so, even thinking about it make her ache inside, in the summer between 5th and 6th year just after she told him she was done being his friend he came to her house everyday, looking for her, asking her parents where she was, demanding to see her, she always made her parents lie and say she wasn't in… in her eyes now it seemed stupid. She wondered how she was going to word her next sentence, it was going to sound so strange coming out of her mouth.

'Severus, I know I'm dead … me and James … I know we die… I know how, maybe not why but I don't think I want to know to be honest' Lily explained and Snape nodded his head slightly, wanting to look away from her but not being able to.

'I know it was you who sent us here, why Severus… why on earth would you put me though all this pain… do you enjoy it? Because of what happened between us … did you love the effects that it had on all my friends and James' Lily felt her voice getting higher and slightly more angry, the thought of James made her heart all of a sudden bounce and ache, and she remembered how much she missed him. Snape breathed in slightly and spoke apprehensively.

'I'm sorry … I didn't mean for it to happen to you, I was meant to hit Potter, I can hardly remember it, I can just remember how guilty I felt after I did it, I came to visit you every night in the hospital wing once Potter and all his friends left, I would have done anything to bring you back I would have honestly, I didn't mean for it to hit you, I was meant to hit Potter' Snape said and Lily looked down at his desk and then back to Snape, looking even more angry.

'And how do you think I would have coped then? You blasting my boyfriend into another world, maybe not being able to get back, I would have been devastated being parted from him, like the way I am now' Lily felt tears welling up in her eyes, she forced them back and stared at Snape, who had gotten up off his seat.

'Oh so it's ok for you to desperately miss him, but when it came to our friendship you could just toss it aside without second thought, I lay awake after we fell out for weeks, desperately trying to get you to forgive me, but you just didn't care…' Snape voice got louder and louder every word he spoke and soon he was shouting at Lily, who also stood up and cut him off his sentence.

'HOW DARE YOU! How dare you even insist that I didn't care! Of course I did! I was extremely upset when we fell out, but I kept myself together because it was obvious that we'd chosen different paths in life, and you obviously sealed it when you called me a MUDBLOOD!' Lily screamed; she felt herself crying again, she hated the fact that he made her cry.

'I apologised and apologised because of that, I didn't mean to say it…' Snape started to say but cut himself off and looked down to his desk, Lily was livid, she was frustrated that Snape thought she didn't care about him at all in their five years of being best friends.

'Yes Severus but you still said it didn't you, it still went through your head, and soon after apologising so many times, it tends to loose its meaning…' Lily said bitterly, as much as she missed him as a friend, she was still bitter about their fall out. Snape sighed and sat back down in his seat, Lily followed by sitting back in hers, a silence followed until she spoke.

'I know that it wasn't what you expected when I started dating James, but I'm not going to say sorry, he changed and so did I, I realised that he was a good guy and I fell in love with him, although it wasn't the easiest thing for you to hear I would have thought you'd have been happy for me, happy for the fact that I was, I think I deserved that, instead I got blasted to another time' Lily said looking at Snape, who couldn't face looking up to her and was still staring at his desk, until he spoke quietly.

'No you're right it wasn't easy at all, the amount of times we agreed that Potter was a prat and not worth our while you still went … you went and fell … fell in love with someone who wasn't me' Snape said and put his head in his hands, like it was a secret he'd kept in for almost 30 years. Lily sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

'That's not my fault, and don't put your wicked jealousy against me please Severus, I did love you, you were my best friend, I trusted you with everything, truly everything, I never had any secrets from you, I stuck up for you when everyone else in Gryffindor called me a fool for being friends with you, for trusting and respecting you. Then you repay me by calling me a disgusting name in front of half the school. You don't think I've missed you, our talks, all of our summers? I missed them terribly when we first fell out, but like I said, I chose my path and you chose yours, which eventually showed you it was the wrong one, you know who disappeared, yes maybe he's back now but it won't be long before he's gone all together' Lily explained, she felt ill, the same thoughts were rushing through her head all the time, she felt like she was repeating herself over and over again, just to get the point across to him.

'Lily I swapped sides, before you died, I made sure Dumbledore looked after you, made sure that you were safe but it didn't work, when I found out you were … you were dead … I felt lost, distraught' Snape managed to say, he didn't look at Lily, he couldn't, if he'd have looked up and seen her sweet, beautiful face he would have started crying…

Lily lifted herself up on the chair, she knew that their meeting would be highly emotional but nothing to this level, she hadn't known that Snape had been besotted with her, she walked over to his chair behind his desk and put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, which he returned. She leaned forward and for the first time since their conversation had become an argument Snape looked at Lily, she moved back so she was standing up straight and then spoke.

'Severus, if you care about me at all, please tell me how I can get back, you may hate the fact I'm with James but I love him, and I need him, and so does Sirius, we need to go home, please… for me' Lily said slowly, she felt extremely hot because of all her tears, Snape rubbed his eyes and looked back at Lily.

'I wish I knew, I really do, but I have no idea, it wasn't meant for you so I didn't look up the procedure to bring people back, I wanted Potter gone for good' The words stung Lily, but she chose to ignore it, she had argued enough for one night.

'I'm so sorry Lils…'

'Its ok, its fine, don't worry, I just thought I'd ask anyway. I better get going anyway, the rest only think I've got to the bathroom they'll start to get worried' Lily wiped her eyes and looked up to see the same expression on Snape's face that she had first saw in the Great Hall. She walked towards the office door and looked back before she exited.

'I'm sorry Sev' and with these words she exited the room and walked quickly back to the Gryffindor common room, back in his office Snape sat back in his chair and started rifling through his draws until he found what he was looking for, the picture was taken some years before, a 14 year old Lily and Severus were smiling and waving to the camera.


	16. Ordinary Day?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise.**

The next morning Lily woke up to the sun shining through her dormitory window, she lifted her head up slowly and saw the figure of Sirius putting on his cloak. She hadn't seen him since she left to common room to see Severus the night before, she didn't go straight back to the common room after she left Snape's office, but went to sit in the Great Hall instead.

'Morning' Sirius said and sat on the end of her bed.

'Morning' Lily sighed and put her head back on her pillow, she felt drained of all emotion.

'So I take it that the meeting with Snape went well? I'm guessing you came in last night after I was asleep because I didn't see or hear you come in' Sirius said and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

'Not exactly well, more emotional then anything else, I don't want to go into it though if you don't mind' Lily said and Sirius smiled nodding his head, knowing that whatever Snape had said to Lily, it wasn't going to send them home anytime soon.

'What do you want to do today then, Library or Hogsmeade? Personally I think we could do with a break' Sirius sighed and Lily agreed and nodded her head slowly.

'Oh Lily cheer up please, I thought we were going to enjoy our time here now' Sirius said sadly and Lily put her hands over her face.

'I just didn't expect any of this Sirius, I was happy, everything was going right, in our time it would have been the last year of freedom we had without being forced into a world of hatred and war' Lily said and sighed and Sirius moved closer up to the bed.

'I know sweetie, I know … come here' Sirius said and opened his arms for Lily to receive a hug, she lifted herself up and gave him a hug, she felt tears running slowly down her face and onto Sirius' cloak.

'I miss James' Lily said quietly and Sirius stroked the back of her hair.

'I no, I no … I do too' He said simply and looked out of the window to the dormitory; rain was splattering against the window.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

James was staring out of the window in Defence against the Dark Arts, rain was hitting the window hard, and James wanted to think that the weather reflected his mood, like in that muggle book that Lily was reading just before it happened, something about moors and weather, he couldn't figure out what the book was called, in truth he didn't really listen that much, something that he now regretted. Every memory that he had of Lily now was treasured by him, he'd never known anyone to be in a coma for this long before, he was deeply distraught more then anyone else realised. Not only had he temporarily lost his girlfriend, but also his best friend, it was like someone was trying to make him more of a half life then a full one. He looked around the classroom, no sign of Snape, he hadn't seen him since all of this had happened, luckily he stayed out of James' way, who was ready to curse Snape into oblivion and suffer the consequences quite happily for the pain and suffering he'd put James' through the past 2 and a half weeks.

After the lesson had finished James packed his books in his bag and exited the room and went straight to the Hospital Wing, as soon as she looked through the door he noticed no difference in their bodies, they still looked calm, lying there, he noticed that Lily had a single flower lying on her bedside table, and realised that one of her friends must have placed it there last night after he'd left. He wouldn't even have gone back to lessons if Dumbledore hadn't demanded that he had to start getting back into normality, with it being N.E.W.T year and all.

He slowly stroked the front of Lily's face and kissed her forehead lightly.

'Lily … wherever you are … come back to me … please' He said stroking her hair and holding her hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Hey Harry, can we borrow your invisibility cloak please, we fancy a visit to Hogsmeade and obviously it's not a weekend' Sirius laughed and Harry nodded his head and walked up to the boys dormitories, then came back with the material in his hands.

'Here you go, and you can borrow this as well' Harry said handing the Marauders map over to one of the four rightful owners.

'My map, how did you get hold of this? You know if we're all … you know' Sirius struggled to say and Harry cut him off.

'Ron's brothers Fred and George gave it me to in third year, they found in and nicked it off Filch in their first year of Hogwarts, I didn't know that it belonged to you all at first though, gave a couple of good insults to Snape' Harry said laughing at his memory, Lily made a slight noise at the sound of Snape's name but soon shook it off.

'Thanks Harry' she said and gave him a quick hug.

'Yeah enjoy your lessons' Sirius said slyly and him and Lily then disappeared under the cloak. Harry laughed and went to join Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Lily and Sirius were walking through the corridors until they got to the passage of the one eyed witch, and with a tap of his wand the statue opened and they both climbed in and scrambled down the passage to the cellar and Honeydukes.

'I love breaking rules' Sirius said happily and Lily laughed.

They exited the shop and went to sit on a bench outside the Shrieking Shack, they took the cloth off them and Lily sat backwards on the bench and sighed heavily, and taking in the fresh air.

'I know this will sound really stupid, but do you feel more at home in this spot then at the castle?' Sirius said and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

'None of this is home, I understand why this place would remind you more of home' she said pointing to the Shrieking Shack 'but for me, I don't go on any of your adventures, you're the only thing I have that reminds me of home' Lily said sadly.

'What about Snape?' Sirius said but instantly regretted asking. Lily sniffed loud and shook her head.

'At home I'd fallen out with him, I come here and my old best friend is grown up, still harbouring all sorts from that time in our lives, the lives we're still physically living, but the one that passed him years and years ago …' Lily said trailing off.

'I think I know what we need, a good trip to Zonko's, come on you know you want to' Sirius said laughing and pulled Lily up by her arm who groaned but still followed, eventually laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Do you think Snape knows how to get Lily and Sirius back, if he's the one who cast the curse in the first place?' Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione in Potions.

'No I don't think so, Dumbledore would have gotten him to give him the counter curse by now, even if Snape did hate them, he can't deceive Dumbledore' Hermione said and Ron shrugged his shoulders.

'Mister Potter, how are we doing these days?' Slughorn asked as he bent down to evaluate his work.

'Fine thank you Sir' Harry replied and Slughorn looked over both his shoulders to make sure no one was in hearing distance.

'How are you finding things with Lily and Sirius?' He asked quietly and Harry nodded his head.

'It's surreal, but ok' Harry answered and Slughorn nodded his head.

'Good, good, least you have this opportunity, to get to know them at long last, may not be the perfect situation, but it's something I suppose, anyhow I better get back to teaching, good day Mister Potter, Miss Granger, Mister Wesley' Slughorn said and walked towards a bubbling cauldron at the back of the room.

'Do you think he was that mental when he taught your Mum and Dad, Harry?' Ron asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders smiling slightly, Professor Slughorn was right, as least he could ask Lily wether or not Slughorn was mental back then.


	17. Evaluating The Past And Present

'Should we just give up?' Lily said when she, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Remus were in Dumbledore's office a few days later. Lily had seriously begun to give up hope that she and Sirius were ever going to get home.

'But you must be able to get back, you obviously didn't just stay asleep because I remember you both waking up, well you both did wake up else Harry wouldn't be here' Remus explained pointing at Harry who nodded.

'Yeah Remus is right, so there must be a way to get you back'

'Lily, I know this may be a sore subject, but have u spoke to Severus …?' Remus asked and Lily nodded slightly.

'Yes I have, he doesn't know the counter curse, I've already tried to get it out of him, and I know he wouldn't lie to me' Lily said remembering her old best friend's last words before she left his office all those days ago.

'Well, you may all be happy to hear that I think I've discovered the curse that sent you both here, I haven't yet found a counter curse, but half the battle is over, and if I'm as talented as I think I am it won't take me long to discover the counter curse' Dumbledore said happily and Lily and Sirius smiled widely.

'Oh that's fantastic, thank you Professor!' Lily squealed and jumped up and gave Sirius a hug, as he was standing behind her chair.

'Yes, thank you Professor' Sirius said smiling at the old man, who smiled back warmly.

'But as I said, the battle isn't over yet, we need to keep on searching for the counter curse. From my knowledge I am positive that it was an old century dark curse that sent you here, the Petrelly curse. They are very difficult to make, and I doubt before this, it hadn't been made legally in about three hundred years. How Severus managed to make it without help I'm not sure' Dumbledore explain and Sirius was quick to answer back.

'What makes u think he did it without help? I bet he was working for You Know Who …' Sirius said but Dumbledore interrupted him.

'That I believe is not the case in the slightest, we all know that he had a vendetta against yourself and James, and I think we should all understand that it was a childish prank gone wrong'

'But professor, Snape intended this to happen, else he wouldn't have created the curse in the first place' Harry spoke for the first time, meeting Lily's eyes with his own. Her expression was one of slight sadness, yet her eyes were gleaming. He couldn't understand why there would be sadness in her emotions.

'Harry, at the moment we do not know what to believe, all that matters I think is that we search for the counter curse. Now, I think that is all, as always you all have access to the restricted section, I've already informed Madame Prince. You are all dismissed, apart from you, Harry' Dumbledore said and Harry spun his head around and looked at the headmaster.

'Ok' Harry said slowly and sat down on the chair that Hermione had just got up from that was in front of Dumbledore's desk.

'I'll find you when I leave' Harry said to the figures leaving the room, and as the door closed on the last person Harry's head spun around to Dumbledore.

'So Harry, are you happy that we're finally getting somewhere in sending Lily and Sirius back to their own time?' Dumbledore asked and Harry hesitated to answer, but then nodded.

'Yes, I can tell they aren't happy here, they belong in their own time' Harry replied and Dumbledore nodded, his half moon spectacles lying upon his crooked nose.

'Good… good, I'm glad you feel that way Harry. But I must admit, I am at a loss at finding the counter curse, if I only knew what their symptoms were while they were still in their own time, it might give me an idea' Dumbledore explained and Harry nodded.

'But Professor, you were headmaster when my parents were at school as well, do you not have any memories in your pensive of when it all happened?' Harry asked and Dumbledore lifted his head up to Harry, a smile upon his face.

'Excellent Harry …shockingly enough something I came to overlook, well done' Dumbledore said getting out of his chair and striding over to the pensive, he waved his wand in the silvery liquid.

'Are you coming?' Dumbledore asked Harry, who got up and ran over to the pensive and held onto Dumbledore's robe.

'Hold on' Dumbledore replied as the pair fell into the liquid and Harry saw everything go dark.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'So … back to the Library I suppose?' Ron groaned and Lily laughed.

'Yes I think so, only way to find out the counter curse is to keep looking, but if Dumbledore was right about it being an extremely dark old curse then it won't be in any old book, at least now we know about it and know what it's called' Hermione said and the rest nodded and started walking towards the Library, but Lily stood still. Remus was the only one to look back and notice, and he immediately walked back.

'Lily, are you ok?' He asked and the young girl sighed.

'I suppose, you don't think we could go somewhere and talk do you?' Lily said quietly and Remus nodded.

'Of course, we can catch up with them later on, lets go' Remus said and the pair walked over to the other side of the castle, making their way to the Stone Circle. When they arrived Lily sat down in front of one of the stones and leaned her back against it. Remus also sat down but sat in front of Lily so he was facing her.

'So … what's the matter?' Remus asked and Lily groaned.

'I am happy to finally get everything moving and that I get to go home soon, I just feel like I've missed so much' Lily said and Remus looked confused.

'I don't understand…'

'Well … I just … I came here and gained a son, I've found out that I die; and the look you gave me when you first saw me…' Lily broke off and Remus smiled slightly.

'Yes but Lily you can't blame me for the way I acted, it was a massive shock that I'm still dealing with, yours and James' death hit me hard, and I couldn't even go to anyone for comfort or news, Sirius had been arrested and Peter disappeared, I tried to get in contact with Dumbledore but it took bout two weeks to finally get someone to tell me what had really happened' Remus explained and Lily nodded.

'Just look at you, compared to me, that is how I should look now, in my thirties…' Lily said sadly and Remus put his hand on her knee.

'Yes but Lily, if you didn't do what you did, lots of more people would have died, Harry would have died, what you did was amazing, You saved the world, if you want to put it into a cheesy context' Remus explained and Lily laughed.

'Yeah I suppose so…' Lily said sadly and Remus sighed.

'Lily, don't go worrying about the future, you have the rest of your life left to live, in your own time, with James and everyone else, and me, albeit abit younger' Remus smiled and Lily nodded.

'Well ... I still don't feel completely happy ... but who would i suppose... thanks anyway Remus' Lily said leaning into him and giving her old friend a hug, it was the same hug she always remembered. Whenever she was upset or angry she always used to go to Remus for help and advice, or for someone to just listen to her, and he always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better again. Even though she was still upset ... she didn't want to let Remus go anytime soon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	18. Important Choices

Three days later Lily had calmed back down, she was lying on her bed while the rest of the group went to dinner. She felt like this had been the most emotional ride of her life, she never felt the same emotion two days in a row, every day she felt different. On her bedside table was a photo album that Harry had given to her the day before. She sat up and picked the album up and placed it on her lap. She opened it up and saw her and James, looking a few years older, with a baby in their arms. She smiled at the picture and turned the page, it was a picture of her, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter at her and James' wedding. She turned the pages and page after page were pictures of her and James' life. She stopped when she came across the picture of Harry, Hermione and Ron with a scribble underneath labelled 'First year'.

Lily shut the book and remembered her first year at Hogwarts, she'd never felt so happy when she received her letter, and was sorted into Gryffindor. She remembered people giving her and Severus strange looks when they spent their free periods together and walked to classes together, how people thought it was strange that a muggle born Gryffindor and a Slytherin would be such good friends, but she saw in Severus what others didn't, or at least she thought she did. Not even this trip had managed to completely change her mind.

She jumped up from her bed and made her way down to the Great Hall. She looked around for Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Ron but couldn't see them at all. She looked up and down the Gryffindor table but still couldn't see them anywhere. She turned her head around towards the staff table and noticed McGonagall smile signal her over. She looked towards Snape as she walked towards the table, and suddenly looked away when he noticed her catch his stare.

'Lily, Professor Dumbledore is looking for you, there has been a breakthrough, and I would go up to his office immediately if I were you' McGonagall explained when she made it to the table, Lily smiled widely, thanked her and walked out of the Great Hall towards Dumbledore's office. When she turned the corner she bumped into Hermione.

'Lily. Thank goodness! We've been looking for you everywhere … Dumbledore needs us urgently … he's found out something valuable about getting you and Sirius back' Hermione explained out of breathe and Lily nodded, her head was spinning.

'Yeah I know, McGonagall has just told me, lets go' Lily said and the two girls ran up to Dumbledore's office. When Lily arrived there Sirius, Harry and Ron were already there.

'Lily! Finally, it took you long enough, where have you been?' Sirius said as Harry got up out of his seat to let Lily sit down.

'I was in our dormitory, then I went down to the Great Hall but I'd just missed you' Lily said, she couldn't stop the smile on her face. She hopefully will be able to see James soon. The James she had missed so much. The group turned around to face Dumbledore, who was sat behind his desk. They fell silent to let him speak.

'As you are all aware, I have figured out vital information to get you both back into the right time period. I have found the counter curse to send you both home' Dumbledore explained and Sirius screamed 'Yes'.

'There is one drawback though' Dumbledore continued and Sirius stared at Lily with a worried expression. Harry put his arm on Lily's shoulder and she lifted up her hand to hold his, her other hand on Sirius' knee.

'The counter curse is that difficult that it can only be countered for one person at a time, and it will take about another week to produce another. So one of you will be able to go back tonight, and the other will have to wait about a week, so you will all have to decide which one that is. Obviously I didn't want to split you both up, but unfortunately it's the only way' Dumbledore finished and Sirius and Lily's smiled had faded. The group sat in silence. Dumbledore on noticing the silence decided to conclude.

'You do not have to decide right at this very moment, you can go away and decide, but like I said I was hoping for one to be sent back tonight, and the decision is all of your own' At this Lily looked up at the Professor and nodded her head, finally finding her voice.

'Thank you Professor, we'll have a decision by tonight, and thank you so much for being able to find the counter curse' Lily said and stood up, as did Sirius. The rest thanked Dumbledore and left the office. They made their way back to the Gryffindor common room in silence and sat down around the fire. Lily, Sirius and Harry were sat together on the sofa, and Ron was sat on the chair and Hermione on the floor. Hermione was the first to speak.

'So … that was interesting' and Lily slowly nodded.

'It really was … what are we going to do Sirius?' Lily said turning around to her friend, his face looked full of confusion and longing. Lily knew how much he wanted to go home, and he'd kept her strong throughout the whole situation, she didn't even want to think about how she would have coped without him. He'd always been calm and never showed how upset he was about being stuck here. His thoughts were always on her welfare and happiness.

'I don't know …' Sirius said weakly and put his head in his hands. The common room was empty because students had all gone to lessons after dinner by now. Harry, Hermione and Ron all stole glances at each other and then Harry spoke up.

'Listen, we're going to leave you alone while you decide, it's obviously really important and it can't help with us being here as well' Harry said and Lily and Sirius lifted their heads up to him in protest.

'Don't be so silly, you have all helped us so much, you don't have to go anywhere' Lily protested and Harry smiled at his mum.

'Yes I know we don't have to, but I think it would be better for you to decide between yourselves, it's fine honestly, we have lessons to go to anyway' Harry said and hugged Lily tightly, and then hugged Sirius. Ron and Hermione did the same.

'We'll see you in a couple of hours anyway' Hermione smiled at them both and they nodded in return.

'Yeah of course' Harry agreed and the trio left the room and made their way up to transfiguration. Lily and Sirius sat on the couch again in silence.

'Lily I think you should go back' Sirius said eventually, and Lily looked at him shocked.

'Why do you say that?' Lily asked and Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

'You've had a harder time here, with meeting Harry, and having to deal with Snape all over again, it wasn't easy for you to begin with, and everything just seems to have added on as well' Sirius said and Lily sighed.

'Well it's not exactly been a picnic for you either, you may be able to hide it well but I can still tell that you miss home, that you miss causing trouble. I can tell that you really miss James' Lily replied and Sirius nodded.

'Yeah I do abit, is it that obvious?' he answered and Lily smiled and nodded slowly.

'Yes. I see you stare at Harry sometimes, just thinking that he's James, obviously he hasn't noticed but I have' Lily said quietly and Sirius put his head back in his hands again.

'Sirius we need to decide…' Lily said after a minute of silence, Sirius groaned and lifted his head back up.

'Well I think you should…' Sirius replied and Lily shook her head.

'Well I think you should…' Lily said back and Sirius smiled.

'Sirius just think about it, I have Harry here, I can get to know him for another week, I can tell you miss James, Remus and Peter so much, you need to go back to them' Lily said weakly.

'Yes Lily but so do you' Sirius replied, the conversation made me feel older and older with every sentence, the conversation made him feel exhausted.

'I know I do, but like I said, I can spend abit more time with Harry' Lily said weakly and Sirius nodded.

'Are you sure Lily? I mean are you really sure?' Sirius said looking into her eyes and she smiled a small smile.

'Of course else I wouldn't be saying it' Lily replied and gave her friend a hug. She felt that Sirius deserved to go back first after all of the trouble she had caused him over the last few weeks, and it would give her a better chance to spend more time with Harry, who she knew deep down that she would never get to have a real conversation with again after this trip was over.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That night Lily, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Remus were all back in Dumbledore's office.

'Have we come to a decision?' Dumbledore asked Lily and Sirius, who were standing up next to the desk. Neither of them had told any of the others who was going to go yet, to stop them trying to change their minds.

'Yes professor, we've decided that Sirius should go first' Lily said as she held Sirius' hand. Harry's eyes widened and Remus nodded his head silently.

'Very well, Mister Black if you'd like to say your goodbyes, the process shall begin when you're ready' Dumbledore said and then fell silent in his chair. Sirius looked towards the rest of the group sat on the chairs behind him. He let go of Lily's hand and made his way over to Ron.

'Ron mate, been a pleasure' He said and hugged Ron and then moved over towards Hermione.

'You're a bright witch Hermione, maybe even brighter then her over there' Sirius said nudging his head over to where Lily was standing, who laughed slightly as she felt tears in her eyes. He gave Hermione a hug and then moved over to Harry.

'Harry … you look just like your father. I know that he would be so proud of you, and so am I… see you soon hopefully' Sirius said giving Harry a hug, which lingered on for much longer than Ron or Hermione's. Harry looked into his god father's face and smiled.

'It's been great, have a good life and we'll see each other again soon' Harry said feeling a hot tears weld up behind his eyes, he'd thought it was hard enough saying goodbye to Sirius the first time. Sirius left Harry's side and moved over to Remus.

'Padfoot old friend … it's been good seeing you again' Remus said pulling his old friend into a hug, Sirius hugged back and then pulled away.

'Good seeing you too Moony, see you in about two minutes' Sirius said with a smile and a wink. Remus smiled back and laughed. Sirius left Remus and then moved back towards Lily and held her hand, he felt himself weaken as he saw tears running down her face.

'Aw Lils don't cry … you'll be seeing me again next week' he said with a smile, and she laughed and nodded her head, wiping her eyes.

'Lily… I don't know how I could have done any of this without you; there isn't a doubt that this experience has made our friendship even stronger and I really love you so much, as a friend obviously' He said with a smile and Lily nodded and hugged him, tears falling down her face faster.

'I know; and thank you so much for keeping me sane these past few weeks, I don't know what I'd have done without you Sirius 'she added and they smiled as she pulled away from their hug. Sirius turned around to Dumbledore.

'Professor I'm ready' He said sighing and Dumbledore picked up his wand from his desk.

'By the way Professor, thank you for everything' Sirius said finally and Dumbledore nodded.

'My pleasure Mister Black, now hold on tight' Dumbledore said and Lily heard the faint sound of Sirius saying 'hold onto what?' as a flash of blue and purple light erupted from Dumbledore's wand. Lily closed her eyes and held onto the chair that Harry was sat on, when she opened her eyes back up the space where Sirius was standing was gone, and Dumbledore had placed his wand back on his desk. Lily sighed and looked towards Remus ... she had finally realised that Sirius was gone … and more tears fell down her face as Remus walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sirius felt a burn go all through his body, and tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He had the sense of a bright blue light but couldn't physically see it. He suddenly felt his body stop still, and slowly tried to open his eyes. The moment his eyes opened he saw the bright window shining through a window and moved his head down. Looking over him was a familiar face. James face burst into a smile when he saw his best friend stir.

PADFOOT! You're back!' He heard as he felt James pull him into a hug. After his head had finally caught up with his body he sat up slowly and looking around the room. Remus, Peter, Michelle and Louise were all around his bedside. He looked to his right and saw Lily's sleeping body in the bed next to him. He could have sworn that he had a dream about her while he was asleep, but he couldn't think what happened in the dream. He had so many questions to ask his friends, but only one thought would come into his head; he turned his head back to Lily's body and whispered weakly

'Come back Lily'


	19. Tying Up Loose Ends

'How do you feel, Padfoot?' James asked his friend, who had woken up half an hour before, and was now sat upright in his bed, stealing small sad glances at Lily.

'I'm ok, feel abit strange, I had a really weird dream, I can't remember what it was about, but I'm sure Lily was in it, and Remus I think, but it wasn't Remus… I don't know…' Sirius said stealing another glance at the unconscious Lily and shaking his head trying to remember his dream. James smiled at his friend and sighed.

'I'm really happy you're awake mate, now we've just got to hope for Lily' James replied and Sirius nodded slowly.

'How long have I been asleep, and what happened?' Sirius asked suddenly, and Remus was the first to speak.

'You've been in a sort of … coma … for about three weeks now, we know for a fact that is has something to do with Snape, but we can't prove it, because of our vendetta against him people won't believe us, and there wasn't anymore witnesses' Remus explained and Sirius nodded, taking everything in.

'I just hope she's ok' Sirius said looking again at Lily, trying hard to remember what his dream was about.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning Lily woke up in what was hers and Sirius' dormitory, but now it was just hers. She sat up and looked around the empty room and stared at Sirius' empty bed, there wasn't anything now to remind her off home. She hoped that Sirius was ok and hadn't gotten into to much trouble already. She smiled to herself at the thought of Sirius and James being reunited and causing trouble again. She felt her heart ache as she thought of James, she missed him terribly. She got up out of bed, knowing that she'd have to go up to Dumbledore's office before breakfast. Dumbledore had told her to pay him a visit so he could tell her the exact amount of time that it would take to produce another counter curse, she hoped it wouldn't be longer than a week, yes this was a good adventure, and she had met Harry, but it seemed to drag on even longer without Sirius there. She had a shower and got dressed and made her way down to Dumbledore's office, not even contemplating whether or not to wait for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

She finished up with Dumbledore, and to her happiness he told her that it would only take until tomorrow night until he had the counter curse ready, because he had found a quicker way. She went into the Great Hall for breakfast and found Harry, Ron and Hermione and told them the good news.

'Yeah, so I should be going home tomorrow' Lily said with a giant smile on her face.

'That's fantastic' Harry said smiling and Hermione nodded.

'I wonder how he found a faster way of getting round it' Hermione asked and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

'I don't know but I'm glad he did … not that I haven't enjoyed it …' Lily said noticing a slight sense of hurt in Harry's expression, when he sensed her staring at him he looked up to her, smiled and then bit his piece of toast.

Lily made her way up to the library when Harry, Hermione and Ron had lessons. She wondered now what she would do with her last two full days there. As she scrolled down the Defence against the Dark Arts section she realised that she hadn't spoken to Hagrid properly for weeks, she just felt like she never had the time. In her own world Lily would go and see Hagrid once a week to see what he had been up to, for someone for him to talk to. She left the library at once and made her way towards his hut. She heard a dog bark loudly on the other side of the door as she knocked, and heard Hagrid shout for the dog to be quiet and then he opened the door.

'Lily' Hagrid grunted and smiled at her, she smiled back as he opened the door wider for her to come in. She sat in the seat next to the fire and looked around the hut, not much had changed at all in however many years it had been.

'So what brings you here?' Hagrid said as he lunged himself down on his own chair, throwing a piece of raw steak to Fang.

'I just realised that I hadn't seen you for a while, and with me going back in two days time, I realised that it would have been rude of me to not come and see you' Lily smiled and Hagrid nodded.

'Well that's very nice of you Lily, always considerate you are' Hagrid said with a slight sniff, Lil smiled at him and nodded her head.

'Well thank you, I just wanted to say bye before I go, I mean I know I will see you again when I get home… but you know…' Lily said trailing off, suddenly finding herself staring at her feet. She heard Hagrid sniff again.

'Oh you have been missed Lily' she heard Hagrid sniff suddenly after about a minutes silence. She didn't know what to say, or think. The accidental trip had been so emotionally time consuming that sometimes she didn't know how to feel, she felt like every feeling had been drained from her.

'Well … thank … you' Lily eventually said slowly, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

'I'm sorry, it's just you have been … that night … that dreadful night … so much we thought was won, but at a terrible price' Hagrid said delving into his huge pocket and taking out an extremely dirty handkerchief. Lily look taken aback, but more so because of the appearance of the hanky than anything else.

'I know Hagrid … I know' Lily agreed nodding slowly' this wasn't the exact goodbye scene that she had imagined, so she had no idea how to react.

'Hagrid listen, I've got to go, but I promise to come and see you straight away when I get back' Lily said lifted herself up, as did Hagrid and he nodded into his handkerchief.

'You're a good person Lily' Hagrid sniffed and Lily nodded, moving forward to give the half giant a hug and then pulled away.

'Oh … you never got to see my half brother, Gawp' Hagrid said and Lily tried to smile, she doubted she did want to Hagrid's giant brother, but nodded kindly.

'I'm sorry, but when you see him give him my love' Lily replied and Hagrid nodded, she gave him one finally hug and then left the hut. 'One down' she thought to herself as she headed back up to the castle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The day had gone by quite faster than expected after Lily had gone to visit Hagrid, and when she next looked at her watch she realised that in twenty four hours time she would be back with James and Sirius and the rest of her friends. She smiled to herself and then made her way towards the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. She had doubted all day whether or not to go and see Severus, but she knew deep down that she would have regretted it if she hadn't. She changed her mind frequently while walking down to the classroom and many times turned to head back, but changed her mind again. When she finally got to his office door she knocked on it lightly, hoping he hadn't heard it and wouldn't answer, but she saw his shadow move towards her and the door open slightly. He stared at her for a moment, and neither said anything, he opened the door wider and she walked into his office and sat down on one side of his desk, and he sat down in his own seat.

'So … what brings you here' Severus said, somewhat harshly. He didn't understand why it came out so harsh, and felt his heart break when he saw how uncomfortable Lily had become when he said it.

'Well I … I'm going home tomorrow evening, and I couldn't … I couldn't go without coming to see you' Lily replied, looking at the items on his desk, for some reason she couldn't look up at him.

'Oh… so Dumbledore found the counter curse then' Snape said and Lily nodded, smiling.

'I knew he would, great wizard like Dumbledore… so yes I just wanted to say bye' Lily said and started lifting herself up off her chair, feeling that the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

'Fine' Snape said abruptly and Lily found a look of disgust starting to etch across her face.

'That's all you have to say … fine … I mean that less to you that all you can say after all this time, when you will never see me again, is fine' Lily said angrily and Snape rolled his eyes.

'What do you expect me to ay Lily, oh I'll miss you so much, and you already know all of that' Snape snapped back and Lily felt the anger burn inside of her.

'You infuriate me so much! Why do you always have to turn things around, and make me feel guilty for something that's not my fault, if you hadn't already noticed Severus, it's your fault I'm here in the first place' Lily shouted, breathing heavily.

'Yes maybe, but I've already apologised to you, so many times' Snape said, putting his head in his hands.

'Yes, well maybe I don't forgive you' Lily said sternly and Snape scoffed at her.

'As per usual then, this is just like before, I do something wrong, apologise constantly and you still don't give me the time of day' Snape replied and Lily groaned.

'There you go again, blaming me, making me feel guilty for things I haven't done, it was you who called me a Mudblood, I didn't call myself it did I, so don't try and make me feel guilty about the way I treated you after you said it, because you deserved it' Lily spat at him.

'Oh and I deserved watching you date Potter as well did I?' Snape sneered and Lily groaned even louder, so it was more like a scream than a groan.

'SEVERUS! We've discussed this, and you know how I feel, I didn't start dating James just to get back at you, far from, I have feel feelings for James, I love him so much. Yes maybe I did hate him for a long time, but people can change' Lily said and Snape nodded.

'Just as I did…' he said quietly and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

'Yes Sev, but the only problem is that you changed to late' Lily replied and Snape nodded down at the floor, which was where his eyes were currently residing.

'I'm sorry…' was all Snape could say, Lily looked at him with sad eyes.

'I know, but it doesn't change anything… I'm sorry to' Lily said walking over to where Snape was sat.

'So I guess for now its goodbye, I suppose it's not everyday you get a second chance to say goodbye' Lily said and Snape nodded.

'Lil I just want you to know, if I could do it all again, I wouldn't have treated you the way I had, everyday I regret what I did and that I was the reason that we fell out' Snape said and Lily nodded.

'I know Sev, Bye' Lily said and leaned over to give her old friend a hug, and then swiftly left the office, again leaving Severus alone.


	20. The End

'So today is your last day then?' Harry asked Lily as they sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. Harry picked up a piece of toast as Lily bit into hers. She nodded and swallowed it, and then answered Harry.

'Yeah hopefully, I've got to go and see Dumbledore later on and then that's it … I'm off home' Lily said smiling, Hermione smiled back at her then turned her head towards Harry, who didn't seem to have a smile on his face. Hermione looked back at Lily, who caught her eye, and then back at Harry. Lily understood what she meant and bit into her toast again, taping Harry on his shoulder.

'How about we go for a walk or something after dinner? You haven't got any lessons after that have you? We can spend some time together' Lily smiling at Harry, who nodded and smiled back. Harry and Ron got up, picked up their bags and said their goodbyes to Lily and set off to lesson.

'Hermione are you coming?' Ron asked turning round to face her and Lily. Hermione nodded.

'Yes Ronald but just give me just a moment' Hermione answered and then turned back around to face Lily.

'Thanks for that, I know he may seem like he's handling all this wonderfully, but I can tell you he's not, it's just as hard for him as it is for you, maybe harder because this is the last time he can never see you, and it's his only chance to know you. I better get to lesson anyway, I'll see you later ok?' Hermione said giving Lily a hug. Lily nodded and stood up herself, making her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'I don't understand … if you've woken up how come Lily hasn't? I wish she'd wake up … these past three weeks have been awful' James said, sat on the end of Sirius' hospital bed.

'I can imagine … Prongs listen I'm sure that she'll be fine, she'll wake up soon I promise. I woke up didn't I? so that proves that whatever happened to us, it's going to ware off… so stop panicking' Sirius explained and James nodded, stealing a glance at his sleeping girlfriend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'So how was your lesson?' Lily asked Harry as they were walking around the castle grounds after dinner. Harry shrugged his shoulders and frowned.

'Same as any other Defence against the Dark Art's lesson really … I used to enjoy them so much. It used to be my favourite subject, and then Snape started teaching it' Harry explained and all Lily could do was nod to show that she was listening.

'I just don't know what he has against me … well I do … I know that he and Dad hated each other, so there is obviously a grudge there' Harry said and again, all Lily could do is nod.

'Anyway away from that … how do you feel about being able to go home?' Harry said sitting on the grass next to the lake, and Lily joined him.

'I'm really excited, I can't wait to see everyone I've missed them so much!' Lily said and it was Harry's turn to nod.

'Listen Harry … I'm sorry if I sudden appearance here has completely messed your head up, and I know that it hasn't been easy for you, but you've been a great help, and I've really enjoyed getting to know you' Lily said and Harry smiled.

'Well I have to admit your trip hasn't exactly been an emotion free one, but I feel the same, I've really loved finally getting to know you and spending time with you. It's just a shame that you didn't get to come to a Quidditch match' Harry said, staring at Lily, who was tearing up the grass with her hand.

'Yeah I know; it would have been great to see you play, from what I've heard you're as talented as James' Lily smiled.

'Yeah people have said that' Harry smirked, making Lily laugh.

'Before you came here, I always imagined what you and Dad were like … I have pictures of you and I've heard Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius talk about you, but it's completely different to have you sit here and talk to me, to get to know you properly. I guess I'm just abit upset at having to say goodbye to you again' Harry managed to say after a moment of silence between the pair.

'Yeah I understand what you mean, this trip has changed my life, and made me realise even more how much I love the people in my life' Lily replied and Harry nodded.

'Well that's good then…' Harry said trailing off and the pair went silent again, after another moment Lily broke the silence.

'Hey … just because I haven't seen a match doesn't mean u can't show me your Quidditch skills right? Get your broom and we'll go and practice' Lily said happily standing up and Harry followed. He got his wand out of his pocket and pointed it up towards the castle.

'Accio Broom' Harry said and Lily smiled at him approvingly.

'Good job, I didn't even think of that' as she heard the broom wiz towards the pair and Harry catch it in his hands.

'Come on then' Harry said and the pair sped off to the Quidditch pitch. After twenty minutes of showing Lily his flying he stopped near the stand where she was sitting.

'So do you not like Quidditch then?' Harry asked, making Lily shrug her shoulders.

'Well I like watching it … does that count? I like watching James win … when he wins a match he's like a brand new person, he comes back feeling all fulfilled, and a party is never missed in the common room on a winning night' Lily said, smiling slowly at her memories.

'I can relate to that, when I catch the snitch it's a really weird feeling, a feeling that I only feel when I'm playing Quidditch' Harry explained and Lily nodded, smiling.

'You just sounded so much like James, he's exactly the same' Lily replied.

'I suppose we've got some things in common then'

'Harry, you and James have a lot in common, and me and you have a lot in common as well. Just because we… we weren't around, doesn't mean that you haven't turned out like us. You're smart, funny, thoughtful, and athletic. From what I've heard you hardly go by the rules, and you'll do anything for your friends' Lily said, a small tear running down her cheek.

'So you're not so different from us, and never think you are' Lily finished, Harry jumped off his broom and stood on the stand, giving Lily a hug.

'Thank you' was all Harry could think of saying.

'Not a problem. Come on… We better go and see Dumbledore before we're late. You go up and get Hermione and Ron, and I'll meet you in his office' Lily said and the pair walked back up to the castle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Are you ready Miss Evans?' Dumbledore asked; his wand out ready waiting for her reply.

'Wait…' Lily said, and walked towards Harry, Hermione, Ron and Remus.

'I didn't want to say personal goodbyes, I've never been very good at them, but I can't… I can't go without saying thank you to all of you' Lily said and first moved to Hermione and Ron

'You've both helped me so much, Harry is lucky to have such great friends as you both, always stick together yeah? Promise me' Lily said and the pair nodded, Hermione felt hot tears leave her eyes as she gave Lily a hug. Lily moved over to talk to Remus.

'Thanks … I know this can't have been easy, I'll see you soon yeah' Lily said, and Remus pulled her into a hug.

'Sooner than expected' he replied and then she moved over, and stood facing Harry.

'I don't even know what to say, thank you for everything, you've made this place more bearable and I'm so happy I got to know you… Harry, promise me that you'll live your life to the full, that you'll never take no for an answer and you'll always take a chance, no matter how tight the situation is' Lily sniffed and Harry looked down and nodded, trying to stop the tears from rolling down his face.

'And Harry … I'm really proud of you' Lily said and pulled him into their final hug, eventually Harry let go and Lily walked over to Dumbledore.

'I'm ready' Lily said and closed her eyes, she felt a bright blue light surround her and her body felt suddenly numb, she felt herself land and the light disappeared. She opened one eye slowly and saw a bright light coming from a window.

'LILY' she heard someone shout in her ear.

'Ouch…' Lily managed to say as she opened both of her eyes and saw Michelle standing by her bed. She had a huge headache.

'Oh thank goodness Lily you're awake, I've got to go and get James' Michelle said and as soon as Lily got the strength to turn her head Michelle had already run out.

'Don't worry, he only left to go to the toilet, other than that he hasn't left your side' she heard a voice behind her say. She turned her head to the opposite side and saw Sirius standing next to her bed.

'Sirius' Lily said, pulling him into a hug and then he sat down on the side of her bed.

'How do you feel?' he asked and she opened her eyes wider.

'Strange … I feel like … I had a dream. I can remember you being in it, and Remus and James I think, but it wasn't James… and we weren't in Hogwarts, but we were … it was so weird, I can't explain it' Lily said shaking her head slightly, and Sirius smiled at her.

'I think I had the same dream, how weird … I'm just so glad you're back' Sirius said pulling her into another hug.

'And me' she finished as James slammed through the door.

'LILY! OH LILY! I only left for a couple of seconds and then you woke up … oh I can't believe it …' James said rushing to her side, Sirius moved out the way to let James take his spot and he pulled her into a strong embrace.

'Oh Lily I've missed you so much… I know what it's like now not to have you in my life … and I don't like it, I don't like it one bit' James said into her hair, and Lily smiled. He moved back and pulled a stray hair out of her eyes.

'Lily … I love you… so much' he said and Lily smiled, if she had more energy she thought that she would surly crying to cry.

'I love you too' Lily replied and James kissed her softly on the lips.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'How do you feel Harry?' Hermione said as herself, Ron and Harry were walking back into the common room.

'I feel surprisingly good' Harry answered, smiling at his best friends.

'Because you know … if you didn't…' Ron said looking towards the floor.

'Honestly… I'm fine … I'm great, and you know why… because I got to finally know my Mum, and my Dad, I know what good people they were, and how much they loved me and no-one can ever take that away from me …' Harry said smiling. Hermione and Ron smiled back. None of them knew it, but the presence of Lily Evans and Sirius Black had changed all of their lives, and made their friendship even stronger.

**The End **

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers for this story and i hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
